The Daily Life of Organization XIII
by Juicy Pear
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Xion make a web show!
1. Welcome to the show!

"Hello!"

"Axel, don't say it like that it's creepy."

"You guys! We're already filming!"

Roxas looked over at the camera and smiled. "Oh, uhh…"

"Hello everyone and welcome to _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_!" Axel pushed off from the wall where he had been leaning and stretched his arms out to the side. "I'm Axel."

The camera shifted over to Roxas sitting on the edge of his bed. "The name's Roxas."

The camera dove and spun all the way around as Xion came into view. "And my name's Xion."

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked from off screen as Xion got the camera resituated.

"Okay, so for our first segment-"

"Wait Roxas, shouldn't we first tell them about the web show or something? Like how it works maybe?" Xion suggested from behind the camera.

Roxas stopped and thought about it. "Well, it works just like any other web show…"

"It's fine," Axel interrupted. "The viewers will catch on. We're just basically starting up this web show in our spare time to document something-rather because Xion's secretly _really_ bossy and said we should and yadi yada. There, happy?"

"If by 'something-rather' you meant our precious moments together," Xion said with a level of restraint, "then yes."

"And," Roxas added, "This sort of counts as a type of diary right? So we know Xemnas probably won't be too against it or anything since he wanted us all to keep one."

"True." Axel said with a smile, "As long as it's him who finds out and not Saïx. The Superior probably won't care too much, but I can tell you for sure that Saïx is not going to like this."

"What won't I like?" Xion squeaked and spun to face the doorway she'd been standing in. Saïx glared at the camera. "That had better not be what I think it is."

"It probably isn't," Axel jumped in. "You know kids these days, all their new technology, for all we know that could be some sort of Heartless-tracking device. Definitely not a-"

"Cool a video camera!" Demyx exclaimed from behind Saïx in the doorway. Axel face palmed as Saïx walked away, probably to write up some very difficult new missions for the three of them. "Are you guys making a movie?" Xion followed Demyx's movements with the camera as he entered Roxas's room and sat over by Axel.

"No," Roxas answered sulkily. "We were trying to start up a web show but Saïx caught us on the first episode so…" He let his sentence hang in the air for a second before sighing. "Sorry Xion."

Xion shrugged, making the image bounce once. She was about to respond when Demyx broke out in laughter, "You three are so lame! It's not like he told you to stop or anything yet, right? And aren't you still filming? Dude, you guys are making an even more depressing video than Zexion's stupid blog!"

"Zexion has a blog?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Axel answered, "But no one really reads it. It's a little creepy."

"That's not true; last I checked he had over three hundred thousand followers."

"What?!"

"ANYWAY!" Xion shouted, "Demyx is right. If we don't want our web show to _totally suck_ we need to get started!"

"Right," Roxas began again, "So for our first segment we have-"

"Demyx's musical minute," Demyx cut in, "… of awesome… and magic… AND SITAR!" That's when he whipped out his sitar and began rocking out.

"Umm…"

"Shh! It's only a minute and the viewers might like this kind of stuff," Axel interrupted.

Xion raised an eyebrow but zoomed in on Demyx to film him playing his Sitar. When he finished she zoomed back out and Demyx stood to bow to the camera. "Thank you, thank you very much! No flash photography please!"

"That was, interesting, Demyx," Xion congratulated. "Err, what exactly was it, again?"

"That was my remix of _Sanctuary_," He answered, which drew only blank stares. "You know, by Utada Hikaru." Roxas shot Axel a questioning look on camera but he just shrugged. "Oh c'mon you guys! It's only like, the theme song of the whole organization! Haven't you ever played Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yeah, we don't know what you're talking about man, but thanks for the great musical number there, really something." Axel then grabbed Demyx's sitar and shoved it along with Demyx out the door. "Alright, now on to-"

"Xion's fun fact of the week!" Xion interjected.

"What? No!"

"Ok, so did you know that sniffing apples and grapes can help you to lose weight?"

"Xion! We said we weren't going to do this segment!"

"Or was it oranges?" Xion mused while ignoring Axel, "Blueberries?"

"That's it! Give me that!"

The camera caught Axel lunging toward it before beginning to jerk back and forth, creating a disorienting picture. Roxas jumped up from the bed but didn't know how to stop the fight so instead stood where the camera could catch short sights of him and said, "We seem to be out of time for this episode! Next week stick around for, GUYS SHUT UP! Next week stick around for more fun stuff and better segments! Uhh… the end!" Roxas then rushed the camera, loud shouting was heard, and the screen went dark.

**So how was episode one? This fanfiction is actually based on a web show a friend and I were going to do a while back, but we never got around to it. Oh well, all the better for you guys! Please review. I have more chapters planned and they should improve with time since the first couple are really just starting-out episodes. :)**

**Note: Xion's fact is from a Snapple cap I got a long time ago. It's actually apples and bananas.**


	2. Getting on the Organization's Bad Side

"Hey! I'm Roxas."

"I'm Axel."

The camera made a 180 to look at Xion. "And I'm Xion."

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked once the camera was back on him and Roxas. He leaned against the wall nonchalant as always while Roxas sat crossed-legged on his bed.

"Welcome to _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_," Roxas said. "For this week's show we have a lot of fun things in store."

"For one thing, I got to pick one of the segments this week," Axel said.

Roxas pointed out, "Well no one really got to pick out the segments last week. Demyx sort of just _did_ his segment and you and Xion started fighting at the end."

"That's because Axel interrupted my segment-"

"Look, there's no point dwelling on what's past alright?" Axel stated. "Besides, we said we weren't going to do 'Xion's Fact of the Week' before we started."

"No, we said the segments weren't finalized," Xion said from behind the camera. "No one said anything about cutting my segment."

"Guys…" Roxas began cautiously.

"I already apologized!"

"But you didn't mean it!"

"Anyway!" Roxas shouted. "Let's get started. For our first segment we have a very special guest here with us today-"

"He's not all that great," Axel mumbled.

"Marluxia, you can come in now!" Xion shouted out the door as she moved to catch his entrance on camera.

Marluxia stepped into the room daintily, wrinkling his nose in distaste of nothing in particular since all the rooms in the Organization all looked the same, then sighed dramatically. "And where, may I ask, am I supposed to sit?"

Axel grumbled something unpleasant before exiting the room to go get a chair.

Xion cleared her throat. "So Marluxia, what brings you to our show today?"

"I was told there'd be an opportunity to advertise some T-shirts Larxene and I have been working on. Zexion won't let me place an ad on his blog so I came to you three instead, and my, haven't you gotten more talkative lately Xion?"

Xion said nothing so Roxas jumped in. "Stop studying Xion! Marluxia, what kind of T-shirts did you want to sell? I mean, do you have any samples or anything?"

"Certainly," Marluxia unzipped his Organization cloak, revealing a pair of neon pink skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with the words _DOWN WITH XEMNAS_ printed in baby pink rhinestones.

Xion giggled.

Axel walked in at that moment toting a massive white recliner from the mission room which he promptly dropped on his foot. "OW! Ow, ow, ow, ohmygosh, ow! What in Kingdom Hearts is going on here?!"

"These are also available in hot pink, baby blue, navy blue, purple, red- you'll like that Axel, yellow, orange, green, forest green, silver, and black. Available while supplies last, of course, so I'd order quickly if I were you-"

"NO!" Axel grabbed the camera from Xion.

"Hey!"

"No way, definitely not! Are you trying to get us all killed?!"Axel zoomed in on Marluxia's face to cut out the outrageous shirt.

"Of course not, but it is very difficult to stage an uprising with no support, financial or otherwise. Besides I was promised time to advertise-"

"Which you got! Roxas, ask the man some questions so we can get his psycho butt out of here. And Marluxia, zip up the robe!"

Marluxia did so and Axel tossed the camera back to Xion so he could finish moving the chair. Xion zoomed out once everything was situated: Marluxia sitting comfortably and ladylike in the plush chair, Axel leaning sullenly against the wall, and Roxas fidgeting at the edge of the bed.

"Okay, first question," Roxas pulled out a short deck of note cards. "Where are you from?"

"Radiant Garden, duh," Marluxia yawned tiredly.

"Um, next question then. What is your favorite food?"

"Salad. Also duh."

Roxas gritted his teeth and switched to a new notecard. He hesitated. "Are you a man or a woman?"

Xion stifled a laugh and Axel outright snorted. Marluxia looked scandalized. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't write these questions!"

"PWND!" Axel said and cracked up! "Ohmygosh we need to start keeping a tally or something!"

"I'm leaving now," Marluxia said and stood.

"No, wait Marluxia! We're sorry! I have more questions!" Roxas said.

Marluxia sighed and reclaimed his seat. "Of course you do. Fine, but no more of this nonsense."

"Okay," Roxas agreed and read from the next card, "What is your favorite type of flower?"

"Oh I love all flowers," Marluxia began then stopped to glare at Axel for scoffing, "But I especially love pink roses. I use them in battle you know. They are a beautiful but vicious flower, much like me I like to think."

Axel buried his face in his arm and began to shake with suppressed laughter.

"Right," Roxas said, looking over towards Axel with concern. "Next question: Was your Somebody a woman- oh."

Marluxia looked furious. "That is it! I will not tolerate this ridiculousness any further!" He stood and stomped out.

Axel erupted into uncontrollable laughter. "I couldn't breathe! That was too great! We need to get him back on here sometime, Marluxia PWND count: 2!"

"I didn't like him being on the show very much," Xion said. "Besides, ambushing him with those questions was kind of mean Axel."

"Me?" Axel asked seriously. "I didn't write them."

"Neither did I," Roxas said.

"What?" Xion asked, surprised. "Then who did?"

"Who else but the master of all awesome-ness himself? Demyx!" Xion turned to face the doorway where Demyx stood, hands on hips and grinning.

"How-?" Roxas asked.

"You're welcome by the way," Demyx continued. "That was _way_ better than any regular old interview."

"He's got that right," Axel agreed. "Okay, now onto _my_ segment."

"Whoa, whoa what? What happened to Demyx's musical minute of magic and awesome and sitar?" Demyx whined.

"Last time you took up a bunch of our time with Demyx's musical minute of all that stuff. Besides, I think you're going to like this one. Remember how when we first moved into the castle we drew straws to see who got the room with the AC control in it?"

"No."

"Okay, well that's been all I've been able to think about ever since stupid Vexen won and now it's always cold all that time…"

"Oh yeah!" Demyx remembered.

"So that's why," Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to add a sort of prank/ revenge segment to the show where we got other members back for stuff like that. I even made this fun wheel for when we can't decide on a worthy victim." At this point Axel unveiled a large Wheel of Fortune-based wheel with all the members photos printed on it.

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Asked Demyx. "Much more effort than I would've."

"How long has that been there?" Asked Xion.

"Is that thing going to be staying in my room?!" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, the whole show, and definitely. Now, I'd spin it but I already rigged Vexen's room/ lab for ultimate revenge so there's really no point. Moogle! Roll the live feed!"

"Kupo!" Was heard from a distance away when a screen and projector dropped down out of Roxas's ceiling.

"What did you do to my room?!" Roxas yelled.

"Shh! It's on!"

Vexen could be seen on screen examining the labels of many different vials and potions. He grabbed a few off a shelf and set them aside before grabbing a packet of powder from another shelf.

"That's Vexen's room?" Xion asked. "Where does he sleep?"

"Who cares?" Demyx said, thoroughly entertained. Keep watching.

Vexen began to shake a little bit of powder into the bottom of an empty beaker, then stopped to grab and pour the contents of two vials into the beaker at the same time. They all tensed in anticipation, but nothing happened.

"Wha-?"

BOOM! The whole castle shook and they heard the sound not from the camera, but from downstairs. Vexen began jumping up and down trying to put out the fire in his lab by throwing a mixture of certain chemicals onto the flames, but it only made it worse. Vexen read the label in obvious confusion and shock before squeaking and rushing to try something else.

Axel was laughing maniacally. "Nothing's going to work, I switched ALL the labels."

"That's so mean!" Xion said, still glued to the screen.

At that moment Vexen seemed to catch on because he muttered, "Axel," before rushing out of his lab.

"Uh oh."

"Axel!" Vexen came rushing in like a banshee. "What did you do to my precious lab?! You horrible excuse for a Nobody! I ought to turn you and your little friends into ice sculptures, then send you to the surface of the sun!" At that point Vexen noticed the projector screen. "Vile beasts! You destroy my lab for humor do you? We'll see how funny you think you are once I tell Xemnas about this little 'show' of yours!" He was about to storm out when he noticed Demyx crouched down on the floor. Vexen grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow! Hey!"

"I require your water-based assistance in my lab. Come along, hurry!" The two of them then rushed off with Demyx screaming the whole way.

Moogle cut off the live feed.

"Well," Axel began, "That was unexpected."

"Uh-huh." Roxas nodded.

"We are so getting cancelled."

**So... how was chapter two? It's challenging maintaining the characters' voices enough for this all to sound plausible but distort them enough for this to be humorous. :P Anyway, please review! I posted this chapter extremely early because I felt like chapter one was sort of a rip off and because I'm sick anyway so what else am I going to do? Hope you liked it! :) Keep reading for more ridiculousness to come! Xion, Axel, and Roxas may just pay a visit to little ol' Zexion sometime in the next episode. (Maybe)**


	3. Dreamers and Schemers

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I just turned it on." The camera picked up only darkness at first before it adjusted to the dim room. "Hi it's me, Xion," Xion whispered into the camera she was holding facing her. "It's seven o'clock right now and most of the castle is awake, but Axel likes to sleep in so Roxas and I decided to come and wake him up web show style." The camera turned to face Roxas crouching over by Axel's bed.

Axel had one arm extended off the edge which Roxas was filling with shaving cream. "The shaving cream belongs to Xaldin so this is actually twice as bad as it looks." Roxas whispered to Xion who giggled then shushed him. Roxas pulled out a downy feather and stood up to tickle Axel's nose.

"Hey Flamesilocks!" Xigbar shouted from outside the door. "Saïx wants you to get your butt up and do your missions!"

Roxas shot Xion a panicked look and dropped down to the floor where he could start inching under the bed. The camera began shifting wildly as Xion ran behind the door.

"You hearing me?" Xigbar asked, obviously irritated with having to deliver the wake-up call. The door opened in front of the camera and Xigbar stepped in. Xion held the camera out to the side to show what was happening in the room. Xigbar stepped over to the sleeping Axel and noted the shaving cream in his right hand. "Pfft, dusks." Xigbar said under his breath as he glanced around the room. He shrugged. "May as well let them have their fun, he'll be up soon enough." Xigbar then stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"He sure talks to himself a lot," Roxas commented from beneath the bed.

"Shh! C'mon let's hurry up before anyone else interrupts." They both got back into position and Roxas pulled out the feather again. He began tickling Axel's cheek with it and Xion zoomed in to catch what would happen next.

Axel grunted and turned his face to the side, mumbling something they couldn't hear. Roxas looked towards the camera and shrugged. He started tickling Axel's forehead. "Wakey wakey Axel," Roxas whispered.

"No…" Axel moaned before slapping himself in the face with a handful of shaving cream.

"Ohmygosh!" Xion said out loud before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Roxas kept shushing her between chuckles. "He's gonna kill us if we don't get out of here!"

"What the-?" Axel sat bolt upright and stared down at his hand for a second, completely baffled. He looked up towards the camera, seeing Roxas doubled over with laughter and Xion filming the whole prank. "Are you two kidding me?" He yelled, jumping out of bed. His hair was a tangled, half-spiked mess and he was wearing a very familiar looking rhinestone T-shirt along with a pair of organization-sigil boxers.

Xion snorted and Roxas was gasping for air and holding his sides. "Morning Axel!" Xion laughed. "Is that what I think it is?" She zoomed in on the shirt.

"Hey!" Axel shouted and attempted to cover the red DOWN WITH XEMNAS letters with his sheet. "Turn that off! I found this in the laundry while I was looking for my night shirt, that's all. And whatever happened to not turning on each other?"

"We're not turning on you," Roxas said.

"And there's no way I'm not filming this," Xion added.

Axel growled, "Just get out of my room!" He ran at Roxas and Xion who yelped and rushed out the door.

_SLAM!_

After a short moment of silence Xion said, "Well, that was fun. I just hope he's not too mad though."  
"Axel? Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, after missions today if he's still going on about this I'll pay for his ice cream. Problem solved."

Xion giggled then stopped when they saw Saïx pass by them. He glanced down at the two of them then at the camera before walking away without saying anything.

"He scares me," Xion whispered.

"I think he scares everyone. C'mon," Roxas smiled at Xion, now hiding her face behind the camera. "It's still pretty early to start on our missions, how about we go film something else?"

"Like what?" Xion asked.

"Like the revenge wheel Axel left in my room."

"Oh, I don't know…" Xion began nervously. "Messing with Axel is one thing, but everyone else…"

"So I just don't scare you enough huh? That's how I ended up with a face-full of shaving cream this morning?" Axel appeared behind them in the doorway, fully dressed in his regulation cloak and with his hair perfectly styled.

"Eek!" Xion jumped and almost dropped the camera.

Axel laughed. "Relax, you're buying ice cream later right?" He softly punched Roxas in the shoulder.

He laughed and pushed Axel's fist away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Good." Axel smiled then looked at the camera. "No revenge wheel today guys, I got Zexion to agree to an interview."

"What?" Xion asked, surprised. "But he hates us, why would he agree to being interviewed?"

"No he doesn't," Axel said, "and I have no idea, but yesterday when I was on my way out to go do my mission I saw him sitting on the sofa reading from his lexicon so I asked if he would mind us stopping by to interview him and he said sure."

"Sure?" Xion asked, unconvinced.

"Actually, no he said a bunch of smarty-pants stuff but it all amounted to 'sure' so we're good."

"Ok then let's go," Roxas said and Axel began leading them down the hall.

When they stopped in front of what was most likely Zexion's room Axel turned to look at the two of them. "You guys have your questions memorized?" Roxas blanked and Xion shook her head, shaking the camera along with it. Axel sighed. "Fine, we'll wing it. At least Demyx won't be able to mess up this interview since we don't have any notecards."

Axel knocked on the door and led them all inside when they heard a muffled, "Enter." The room was unusually dark for the castle, painted a dark grey instead of the standard white. Sitting in one corner of the room was Zexion on the computer. "Shut the door behind you please, I am claiming to be ill today and I would like my deception to be kept confidential if you don't mind."

Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas closed the door. "Why are you pretending to be sick?" Roxas asked.

Zexion closed out of the website he was on and spun in his office chair to face the camera. "And so the questions begin," he sighed. "There's no singular reason really. I had a number of updates I wanted to make to my blog for one, then there was that book I had on preorder for a month which was finally released yesterday, and I knew you three would most likely be disturbing me today so I just decided to take the day off."

"Disturbing?" Xion repeated. "But Axel said you agreed to the interview."

"That is true. I did say I would allow it, but it is still an inconvenience nonetheless." Zexion stated while reaching for his lexicon.

"Then why did you agree to the interview?" Roxas asked.

Zexion looked up to the ceiling. "Did Axel tell you _nothing_ about our conversation yesterday? Really, it is a bit degrading having to repeat myself all of the time." He paused as if waiting for a response before dropping the lexicon back on the edge of his bed. "Alright, I agreed to be interviewed as a type of acknowledgement, a 'thank you,' for your contribution to my electronic endeavors. I am assuming Axel _at least_ told you about the recent activity on my blog?"

"Enough with the italicized digs, I get it," Axel complained.

"Recent activity? You mean like you've gotten a lot of views?" Xion asked.

Zexion shot Axel a look. "Yes, thanks to you three mentioning me on that little show of yours, I have now reached over half a million followers and a record amount of views."

"Wow," Roxas said.

"Indeed."

"But, how is that possible?" Asked Xion. "We don't have enough viewers for our show to do anything like that."

"I assure you I have no idea." Zexion replied. "Now, do you three have any more questions or may I resume my business?"

"Hold on," Axel said, "What's in the book?"

"Excuse me?" Zexion asked, genuinely confused.

"Larxene used to tell everybody it was your diary, but Luxord's been betting that it's hollow for years. I think pretty much everyone has a different theory on what's in that lexicon of yours, so what's the truth?"

"I never realized my lexicon stirred up so much speculation." Zexion picked up the black book, pleased. "Hmm… well as much as I hate to spoil everyone's fun and lessen Luxord's rather meek savings, this is just my lexicon." Zexion picked up the book and opened it up to show the wordy pages.

"What language is that?" Xion asked, zooming in.

Zexion slammed the book shut. "Mine. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, "Before you said you just got a book in that you had preordered, but there are hardly any books here. Where do you keep them?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Very well, you caught me." Zexion sighed and reached into the near empty bookshelf behind him. "I would like to keep this as quiet as possible, mind you, but I have a second lexicon." He pulled another black book from the shelf. "This one actually is hollow, but inside I have cleverly hidden my Nook so that I can read whatever I want without disturbance from the other members. I cannot express how troublesome they all became when I started reading Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, apparently some of the less illiterate members are quite well versed in popular fiction. Regardless, the interruptions became annoying so I purchased this Nook with some munny I earned from my blog and stored it in this replica lexicon. In addition, having all my books electronically delivered to me is quite advantageous and convenient. I was foolish to ever trust that UPS with my book deliveries. Apparently the delivery persons have never even heard of _The Castle that Never Was_. Ridiculous company, how did I never notice that when you stress the _U_ in _UPS_ it reads _OOPS_?"

"Wait, too many questions," Axel began. "First of all, what's a Nook because it sounds way different than what I thought it was? Second, you make munny off your blog?! And third, if we got you up to half a million followers on your blog, then why are you repaying us with an interview instead of cash?"

Zexion gave them an almost-smile. "A Nook is an electronic reading device similar to Amazon's Kindle, yes I get a regular, though not particularly steady income from my blog, and you asked me for an interview so that is what I gave you."

Axel grumbled and sulked against the wall.

"Now, if you do not mind and if you have exhausted all of your questions, I'd like to ask you to leave. I want to get at least partly through this book before I have to return to missions tomorrow."

"Okay, but just one more question," Roxas said as Axel opened the door to leave. "Do you watch our web show?"

"Surprisingly, yes so far. I will admit that I have actually found your quaint little show to be mildly entertaining, that interview with Marluxia in particular. That prank on Vexen however, has been a plague to me and Lexaeus ever since you pulled it as it seems he will never desist pestering us about it. In the future, please be aware of how your actions affect those around you."

Axel grumbled something about a 'spoiled overachieving brat' as he turned and walked out. Xion and Roxas were quick to follow. As soon as they shut the door behind them Saïx appeared from around the corner. "Axel, I had Xigbar searching for you. I need you to get started on your missions today. I understand that you've opted to take over Zexion's until he has recovered."

"What in Kingdom Hearts?!"

"Get to it then." Saïx glared down at Xion holding the video camera, "You two as well." He then continued walking towards the mission room, ignoring Axel's protests and curses."

"Well, it seems like we're out of time for this episode anyway…" Roxas began.

"Yeah, who knew Zexion talked so much. What a shame no one ever remembers all the stuff he says… or really understands it all I guess," Xion commented.

"Whatever!" Axel complained, "All I know is that I got suckered into taking on a ton of probably really hard missions! You two are helping me I hope you know."

"Uhh, would you look at that, we _are_ out of time! I have that thing to go do over at that one place now so… see you guys!" Xion tossed the camera to Roxas and ran down the hall and around the corner.

Roxas sighed. "I guess I'll sign off. This has been another episode of _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_. That was Xion…"

"I'm Axel."

"And I'm Roxas."

"Got it memorized?"

"Bye."

**I hope these episodes are getting better. They're fun to write! :) Anyway, please review. I plan on doing something maybe slightly different in the next one (but I won't say what and risk getting locked into it like I did with the Zexion thing). Hope you liked chapter three! :D**


	4. Missions

"I think I saw some more sigils over by the train station," Xion said.

"Okay and I know there are at least three more heartless underground that we missed," Roxas added.

"Let's go after the sigil's first since they watch our time for those and because they're closer."

The camera zoomed in on the pair conferring then back out, the focus distorting with the movement then realigning.

"Axel, what do you think?" Roxas asked as he looked over his shoulder into the camera. "Hey is that-?"

"My camera! Axel give that back!" Xion complained.

"Aren't you two going to say the whole welcome speech before we get started?" Axel asked. "I am filming you know."  
Roxas smiled then shrugged at Xion who was crossing her arms but smiling just the same. "Hey, it's Roxas."

"And Xion."

"And Axel," Axel held the camera out and flipped it to show his grinning face. "Got it memorized?"

"So we're doing a web show and _both_ of Zexion's missions at the same time?" Roxas laughed, the camera back on him.

"Looks like it," Axel said, "Why? Too much for you two keyblade wielders?"

"No way."

"As if."

"Good, because a mission episode is long overdue if you ask me," Axel stated.

Roxas cleared his throat, "Okay, well today the three of us are tackling some of Zexion's missions together since Axel put them off all week."

"Wasn't my job in the first place."

"Anyway," Xion continued for Roxas, "The two missions we're doing right now are finding all the organization emblems hidden throughout Twilight Town, the place we're in right now, and also collecting hearts."

"The original mission was actually to just destroy a set amount of heartless," Axel corrected, "Since Zexion can't collect hearts. But since you two are here Saïx changed it to collecting hearts."

"How thoughtful of him," Xion commented.

"We'd better get to it you guys," Roxas interjected, "We don't have that much more to go but if we take too long we won't have time for ice cream later."

"You're right," Axel agreed, dead serious. "Let's go kill some heartless." The camera followed behind Roxas and Xion, randomly zooming in and out sporadically and looking at various buildings and people. The trio reached the train station first and entered to search for sigils.

"Where did you say you saw them?" Roxas asked Xion.

"I don't know, I thought I saw a couple over here earlier when we were chasing that flying heartless…"  
"Hey guys, over there!" Axel zoomed in on an emblem tucked way up in the corner of the station, almost impossible to reach.

"Huh?! How are we ever going to get that down?" Xion despaired.

"How did they get it up there to begin with?" Roxas pondered out loud.

"Dusks," Axel answered. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we need it to finish the mission don't we?" Asked Roxas. "Did you want to try tossing our keyblades at it?"

"If you want to throw yours go ahead." Xion said, hiding her keyblade behind her.

"Why don't you two stand on each other's shoulders?" Axel suggested, now holding the camera steady facing them.

Xion looked at Roxas and shrugged. Roxas nodded and walked over to the corner beneath the emblem, crouching so that Xion could hop on his shoulders. She did and Roxas winced with the effort of straightening his legs beneath their combined weight. "Am I too heavy Roxas?" Xion asked, concerned.

"No," He huffed, "Not at all!"

Axel chuckled to himself and continued filming.

Roxas finally stood up straight beneath Xion and she began to reach up for the sigil. Her fingers fell way too short. "Oh, I know!" Xion summoned her keyblade and Roxas groaned beneath the added weight. She began batting it around in the air over her head frantically trying to touch the little metal symbol. "Hold on Roxas!" Xion shouted down and began jumping up and down while waving her keyblade in an attempt to reach it. Roxas was started to look a little cross-eyed and Axel began cracking up at the unfortunate scene.

"Axel, don't laugh at me because I'm short!" Xion snapped, irritated. "If you think it's so funny then give me the camera and you try reaching it."  
Axel kept laughing, "Poor Roxas! Okay, I'll get it, just get off him."

Xion climbed down and Roxas slid down the wall to the floor. "Ohmygosh! Roxas are you okay?"

"Heavy…" Roxas mumbled and Xion blushed.

Axel laughed and tossed Roxas a water bottle with some potion in it. "Sorry, but that was priceless!"

Roxas sipped some and scowled.

"So can you get it Axel?" Xion asked, staring up at the sigil.

"No problem!" Axel shifted the camera to his left hand and stretched his right out in front of it. In a flash of flame a chakram appeared hovering just above his palm. "Watch this," Axel said and flung the chakram up at the sigil. It flew straight like a Frisbee and knocked down the sigil before returning to Axel's outstretched hand. "There!" Axel declared as the emblem fell and hit Roxas in the head.  
"Hey!"

"You mean you could've done that the whole time?" Xion shouted, "The why did you tell us to climb on each other's backs?"

"Consider it payback for earlier this week." Axel said, nonchalant. "Now c'mon, let's go get the rest of the heartless."

"What about the rest of the emblems?" Roxas asked, "I thought Xion said she saw several here."

"Yeah, but according to the mission log we've collected enough to have at least completed the mission."

"But Zexion said I should always do one hundred percent of the missions before RTCing…" Roxas remembered from his training week in the organization.

Axel shrugged, "His mission, his fault for not being here. Now let's go, ice cream's waiting."

Roxas and Xion followed Axel out of the station and across the town's center to the underground tunnels. "Here, I know where they were." Roxas squeezed in front of Axel and Xion and led the way through the twisting tunnels to a big closed off room several stories below ground. As soon as they entered three giant flower heartless sprung up from the ground and began firing poisonous seeds at them.

"Ow!" Xion yelled as a seed caught her by surprise and inflicted its short term poison on her, temporarily weakening her to other attacks.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled and blocked a pair of seeds with his keyblade.

"I'm fine, let's kill these things quickly before they do that again."

Roxas nodded and rushed up to whack one of the flowers with his keyblade, but was only able to get in a few good blows before the flower started trying to slam its face into him. "What is wrong with these plants?!"

"I bet they don't like fire!" Axel shouted and threw a flaming chakram at the plant currently attacking Roxas and it burst into flames.

Roxas smiled and shouted back a quick, "Thanks!" before finishing it off with a few quick jabs from his keyblade. A small transparent heart emerged from the heartless and rose into the air before evaporating. "Just two more to go!"

Xion rushed up to join Roxas then, the poison already worn off and they both began tackling a second flower while Axel threw fire at the third. It was going well until the flower Axel was throwing fire at decided to hit Roxas with a couple of poisoned seeds just as the other flower started smashing the pair into the ground. "AH!" They both screamed as they fell.

"Oh great," Axel muttered, now unable to burn the plants unless he wanted to risk harming Roxas and Xion. "Hold on you two I'm coming!" Axel placed the camera he'd been holding while fighting with one hand on the ground facing the battle. He then rushed in with his second chakram and began distracting the plant trying to turn his friends into mashed potatoes.

Roxas was the first to jump up once the plant was no longer pinning him down and began hitting the plant from the opposite side of Axel. Together they killed the heartless while Xion ended the other one with some magic she had brought along.

"Thank goodness that's over," Xion said as the last heart floated up and disappeared.

"You can say that again," Axel agreed and went to retrieve the camera. "Who'd have thought that filming could be so dangerous?"

The three of them laughed, relieved at their close call.

"Let's RTC," Roxas suggested, "after ice cream of course."

"Ice cream? I almost forgot about that," Axel joked.

"Yeah, right," Roxas laughed. "C'mon, it's getting late."

"How can you tell?" Asked Xion, "It's always twilight here."

"Time on the camera?" Axel suggested from behind it.

"Ohmygosh! I forgot about the web show!" Xion said. "We've gone over again!"

"In that case," Axel flipped the camera to face himself, "We're going to go get ice cream and you can't have none! Bye!"

He began looking for the off switch and found it right after Xion said, "Next time, _I_ get the camera."

**What do you know? This chapter ended up different after all! :) I hope you liked this very special look at Roxas, Axel, and Xion's mission times together. Please review! By the way, if you want to try sea salt ice cream for yourselves (the kind of ice cream our heroes eat in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days) there are plenty of recipes for it online! It's very good. :)**


	5. The Web Show's Fate

"…Which brings us to the second thing on our agenda…" The camera turned on while Xemnas was in midsentence, displaying the varied heights of the chairs of the meeting room. The camera's holder shifted the camera to the right and angled it downward to where Roxas was sitting attentively. The gloved hand not holding the camera slipped out of the glove then dropped it down on Roxas' head. Roxas looked up in confusion before seeing the camera and waving conservatively. He then returned his attention to the Superior running the meeting. "… I have recently received a great deal of both written and vocal complaints…"

The camera turned again to the left then angled further down and zoomed in on Xion fidgeting in her seat across the circle of members. Xion looked at the camera then to Xemnas to see if he saw it before mouthing, "Axel, turn it off."

The cameraman, now known to be Axel shook the camera to and fro comically as if he was shaking his own head then zoomed out and faced it back towards Xemnas. "…About a certain web show some of the members seem to have started some time ago."

Xion paled in the corner of the camera's vision then glanced over towards Axel again.

"It would appear that many of the Organization's members would like this show to be cancelled immediately and its architects punished for a number of crimes against the Organization and its leaders which can allegedly be proven through the viewing of the show." Here Axel lifted the camera and angled it towards Saïx who glanced at him disapprovingly out of the corner of his eye. Axel placed his hand in front of the camera and began pinching his fingers together over Saïx's head, creating the illusion of squishing him over and over. A look of anger passed over Saïx's features, but a moment later he calmly looked away from Axel and back towards the Superior. "Those opposed to this web show are as follows: Saïx, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen. Each of you will be given the opportunity to present your complaints specifically against this web show momentarily. Saïx, you may speak."

Saïx did not look back at Axel holding the camera so Axel's interest wandered elsewhere. He ended up focusing on everyone Xemnas had listed of, but none of them regarded him besides Larxene who stuck her tongue out at him then looked away. Saïx spoke, "I believe this show to be a distraction from the daily tasks each member is required to complete. This can be seen in every installment of the show. I also believe this show is dangerous, as seen when the three members involved in its creation almost failed their combined mission due to one of them having to hold the camera at all times."

Xemnas nodded thoughtfully at Saïx's words. "Anything else?"

"I also believe this show is disrespectful to you, our Superior, and to many of the higher-ranking members as can be seen in every episode."

"Thank you," Xemnas said and nodded. "Luxord, your reasons for cancelling the show?"

Luxord looked up, as if interrupted from a daze, then cleared his throat, "Um, yes. As much as I appreciate the gamble it is to create such a show and respect the creators for choosing to play the YouTube game, I recently lost a significant amount of munny on a gamble I made quite a long time ago that was concluded recently with the publishing of a specific episode of this web show. This show is now causing me to lose my cleverly-crafted game and making it difficult for me to continue my gambling as I am now out of munny…"

"I thought you bet that Zex's book was hollow," Axel said as Luxord trailed off. "In a way it kind of is since he has two you know. You should've won the bet."

Luxord blanked and looked over at Larxene. "I seem to have made a mistake. I'm glad I chose to play this game after all. I didn't watch the whole episode, but I will now. Larxene, I believe we have a debt to settle."

Larxene glared at Axel. "Is it my turn now, Superior?"

Xemnas nodded once, a twinkle of what looked almost like humor in his eyes.

"This show needs to be cancelled and Axel, Roxas, and Xion should all be turned into dusks!" Xion looked close to passing out. "Demyx probably should too, just to be safe and because he's good-for-nothing anyway. They publically humiliated Marluxia in the second episode of their ridiculous show and now they're practically robbing me!"

Demyx woke up when he heard his name, saw Larxene screaming as usual, then went back to sleep.

"Anything else?" Xemnas asked. Larxene just folded her arms across her chest and shook her head violently. "Marluxia?"

"My complaints are pretty much the same as Larxene's. I was publically humiliated during an interview on that web show and I would like it cancelled."

Xemnas nodded, "Vexen?"

"They destroyed my lab as a prank in one of their episodes. All of hard work, my research, is now gone. I would like Axel to be turned into a dusk."

"Only Axel?" Xemnas questioned.

Vexen glanced over at Axel vengefully and said, "Yes, he'll do."

"I see," said Xemnas. "I have reviewed these complaints previously with each of you individually and I have seen the installments against which there seem to be the most problems. In my opinion the show seems rather harmless." This statement was greeted with subdued hissing and mumbled objections. "I will not allow any of the current Organization members to be turned into a dusk as of yet and I have decided to remain impartial to the activities being pursued by said members. The one objection I do have to this little show is something Saïx touched upon a moment ago and that is that it is inappropriate to let this new hobby interfere with the assigned missions. I am only going to say this once, _no one in this Organization is to record their missions_." At this the Superior finally looked over towards Xion, sitting shamefacedly in her much lower seat, then at Roxas fidgeting uncomfortably, and eventually at Axel toying with different angles on the video camera, completely unconcerned over the Superior's judgment. Xemnas scowled, not amused. "Or these meetings!"

The camera turned off.

**Sorry it was so short! I know this chapter wasn't quite as funny and web-showy as the other ones, but it's kind of necessary to the plot so I had to write it. :P (Yes there is a sort-of plot to this very strange fanfiction.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless. Please review!**


	6. Kunai and Roses

"Hey everyone!" Xion's voice rang out from somewhere off screen. Roxas was back to his usual position at the edge of his bed and Axel leaned against the wall. "Welcome to _the Daily Life of Organization XIII_!"

Muffled applause was also heard from off screen and Xion adjusted the camera to reveal Demyx sauntering into the room, struggling to make his claps audible because of the organization black gloves he wore. He gave up. "I'm Demyx the melodious, very attractive, most highly exalted, extremely talented-"

"I'm Axel," Axel gave a short wave from where he stood.

"Roxas," Roxas chimed in.

"And I'm Xion, back where I belong behind the camera." Xion stuck her unoccupied hand in front of the camera lens and waved.

"Oh c'mon, I wasn't that bad of a camera guy," Axel complained.

"You could never hold the camera steady. It was like watching that scary movie… you know the one where the actor is holding the camera and running and stuff so it's all disorienting."

"Blair Witch Project?" Demyx asked while spinning in an office chair.

"Cloverfield?" Axel suggested.

"I don't remember. Probably. The point is it was hard to watch and you gave Roxas motion sickness when we tried to review the videos."

"HA!" Demyx laughed right before he spun out of the chair.

Roxas laughed. "Hey, wait a second. Where did you get an office chair from?"

"Wow Roxas," Xion commented, "Seems like you get a new piece of furniture every episode."

Roxas scowled, turning to look at the giant revenge wheel in the middle of his floor.

"I saw it in Zex's room. He left the door open and wasn't in there so I ran in and rolled it over here." Demyx seemed proud of this statement as he began to spin again.

"Oh dear," Xion mumbled.

Axel shrugged. "Speaking of new furniture and all, how about we use this wheel today?" Axel pushed off from the wall and stood by the wheel eagerly.

"What is… that thing… again?" Demyx asked between spins.

"The revenge wheel Axel installed." Xion answered. "It has all the organization members on it so when somebody spins it it will pick out one of the members and we have to go pull a prank on that person."

"AWESOME!" Demyx said and stopped spinning to watch, throwing his arms out to the side and swaying a little bit.

"So… should we spin it?" Roxas asked and looked towards Xion.

"Let's shut the door first." Xion backed towards the door and closed it while keeping everyone on camera.

"I wanna do it!" Demyx volunteered and jumped up to run to the wheel.

Axel frowned but backed away to let Demyx spin it.

"Hey! Why am I on here?" Demyx protested, crossing his arms and glaring at Axel.

"I thought everyone was," Xion answered.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "And since you're not technically a part of the web show…"

"Sure I am!" Demyx exclaimed. "Remember in the meeting when Larxene wanted to turn us all into dusks? She said my name too!"

"How would you know? You were asleep," Axel pointed out.

"I saw it on the web show. _Our_ web show."

"Of course…"

"At least somebody was able to stand your horrible camera skills," Xion murmured. Axel shot Xion a look.

"Hey, guys. Let's just say for now Demyx is in-" Roxas was interrupted by Demyx's shouts of delight. He continued, "We need to get on with the show now so we can figure that stuff out later."

"True, the author's already on page three…" Axel noted.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Demyx and Xion were quick to follow.

"What?" Axel said with feigned ignorance.

"Let's get started!" Xion declared.

"But I'm still on the wheel…" Demyx whined.

"Just spin it!" Everyone shouted. Demyx leaned down and grabbed a spoke on the wheel and gave it a strong push. The members' names all blurred together while everyone waited for the wheel to stop. Xion zoomed in as the wheel began to slow. Zexion's name passed beneath the arrow, then Xigbar's, and finally Demyx's before the little arrow came to rest right above Larxene.

For once, no one said anything.

"Well… that's…" Axel searched for words while he stared at the name with wide eyes.

"Scary!" Demyx shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Roxas asked. "Whatever we do to her, she'll know it was us."

"And she'll kill us." Xion agreed.

"Pick us off one by one!" Demyx cried.

"Kupo!" Moogle said from somewhere unseen.

"I got it!" Axel exclaimed while snapping his fingers. Zexion's chair burst into flames and everyone, including Axel, jumped up in surprise. "Oops."

Demyx pulled out his sitar and doused the chair along with much of Roxas's room and Axel before he had a chance to get out of the way. All that was left of the chair was a small black melted lump of metal and ash. "My room!" Roxas yelled, looking at the water everywhere and the charred floor.

"Me!" Axel added as he tried to ring out his cloak and long red hair.

Demyx laughed. He tried to apologize to both of them, but the words never quite made it out through his riotous laughter.

Xion giggled too, facing the camera up briefly to show the water dripping down on them from the ceiling. Roxas sighed, giving up on ever getting his room back. "Ugh, whatever. What was your plan Axel? You know, for tricking Larxene?"

Axel scowled at Demyx one last time before launching into the details. "Okay, you know how Larxene and Marluxia secretly like each other?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Really?" Roxas looked from Xion to Demyx to Axel. "How do you guys know that if it's supposed to be a secret?"

Xion giggled.

"Everybody knows," Demyx answered. "I mean, those two hang out _way_ too much to just be coworkers."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Axel continued, "I was thinking we could… wait, turn off the camera."

"Why?" Xion protested.

"Just do it. Trust me; it'll be way better for the show if we just show them the prank instead of explaining it first and all that. C'mon turn it off."

"Okay…"

The camera cut to Demyx sneaking through the halls of the castle while Roxas and Axel (now with very frizzy, partly curling hair) followed casually behind him. Demyx pressed himself against the wall and peaked around every corner while humming spy music to himself. Eventually the party reached a room at the end of one of the halls and Demyx peaked inside. He shook his head at the camera and mouthed, "He's in there." Axel shrugged and motioned for Demyx to crawl in. Demyx nodded and dropped down to the floor where he began to inch in. In less than thirty seconds he emerged with his pockets spilling over with flower petals and one pink rose held between his teeth. Roxas stifled a laugh and Axel helped Demyx up. He and Roxas then grabbed a few handfuls and began to scatter them in front of the door then down the hall, making a pink trail leading to Marluxia's room. Xion followed the group as they continued to make the trail lead all the way back to Larxene's shut door where Demyx dropped the rose. Axel nodded and signaled for them all to get back to Roxas's room.

Once they were back safely in Roxas's room Demyx let out a huge sigh. "Oh man, he almost turned around! I barely made it out of there! That room is insanely pink by the way."

"And you're officially initiated," Axel said, struggling with his hair. "Good job."

Demyx beamed. "Does this mean I get to play my sitar more often?"

"No," Axel, Roxas, and Xion all said at once.

Demyx grumbled and sank onto Roxas's bed, "That was more work than a mission. I didn't think web shows were this hard."

Axel shrugged, "You wanted in. MOOGLE!"

"Kupo!" The screen and projector dropped down from the almost dry ceiling and Roxas rolled his eyes. The screen lit up quickly to show the hallway outside Larxene's room.

"Did you know we were going to prank Larxene?" Xion asked. "How did you know where to put that camera?"

"Oh those are everywhere," Axel answered. "I figured we'd eventually have to prank her, right?"

Roxas shrugged then looked up at the screen. Nothing was happening yet.

"Hey Dem, go ding-dong-ditch Larxene," Axel said.

"No way! You guys said my initiation was over!"

Axel sighed and looked over at Roxas.

"Fine! I'll do it," Roxas caved and walked out of the room. In a few moments he was visible on screen walking up to Larxene's door. He paused and looked around at the ceiling until he spotted the camera. He waved.

"Hurry up!" Axel whispered even though Roxas couldn't hear him.

Roxas turned his attention back to the task at hand. He tapped on the door three times and immediately took off down the hall. The camera lost sight of him pretty quickly, but he arrived in the room only moments later.

"Did she… see me?" Roxas huffed.

In answer, they saw Larxene open her door a crack and look around before slamming it open with her arms crossed. Little tendrils of lightning flickered around her briefly in her anger at being disturbed for nonsense, but then she looked down. She saw the rose and the petals leading down the hall and around the corner. She seemed to purse her lips, but bent to pick up the rose and examine it.

Demyx began to get jumpy, literally bouncing on the bed. "She thinks it's from Marluxia! She's gonna go make a fool of herself and be all girly!"

"Shh!" Axel hissed.

Larxene held on to the rose and started off down the hall, careful not to tread on any petals. She turned the corner and they lost sight of her but then Moogle must have pushed a button because the camera changed from the one outside Larxene's room to one outside Marluxia's. Larxene was back on screen gently tapping on Marluxia's door frame. "Come in!" They heard from inside. Larxene stepped in and the camera changed again to one inside Marluxia's room.

"How many cameras did you install?" Xion asked in both paranoia and amazement.

"A lot, now watch," Axel whispered.

Marluxia's room was a pastel pink with hundreds or flowers and petals strewn about everywhere. Tacked up on the wall were a few giant _DOWN WITH XEMNAS_ posters, one of which was clearly originally a _Hunger Games_ _DOWN WITH THE CAPITOL_ poster that had been edited with pink nail polish. Larxene paid these no mind as she walked up to Marluxia who was sitting at a desk filling out his mission log. She tapped him and he turned to look at her. "Oh, Larxene how are you? Did you need something?"

"What is this?" Larxene asked and extended the pink rose out to him.

Marluxia looked up at her in confusion. "A rose?" He half-asked half-answered.

Larxene looked down at the flower and nodded. She didn't say anything for a moment and Demyx grabbed Roxas's pillow and peaked over it, barely able to contain his anticipation. Suddenly, Larxene dropped the rose and lunged at Marluxia. He screamed and tried to hide his face as she began punching him repeatedly. Everyone watching looked up in total confusion. Demyx even dropped the pillow, completely flabbergasted. Larxene continued to beat up Marluxia even after he had fallen out of his chair and screamed "Uncle!" at least twenty times.

"How dare you give that to me?!" Larxene shouted and kicked Marluxia. "You know very well where you stand with me and that I only love Demyx!"

"What?!" Demyx squeaked.

Axel began to laugh uncontrollably. "That's two for the Marluxia PWND count!"

Roxas simply looked back and forth between the screen and Demyx with wide eyes.

"Who could've seen that coming?" Axel cracked up.

"Poor Marluxia…" Xion thought out loud.

"Poor _me!_" Demyx still squeaked. "She's, sh-sh-she's…" Demyx passed out and collapsed to the wet floor.

"Woah, Demyx!" Roxas jumped up.

"So, who did we really end up pranking today?" Axel asked. "That was great!"

"That was… unexpectedly disturbing," Xion said.

"Guys, shouldn't we try to help Demyx?" Roxas asked while standing over him. "I think he's in shock..."

"Why is there all this water out here?" A voice form outside the door said.

"Who took my chair?!" Another voice called.

"Um, right," Xion agreed with Roxas. "Thanks for watching!" She said after turning the camera to face her slightly panicked face. The camera quickly turned off.

**Who saw all that coming? I certainly didn't! Please review!**

**Also, thank you truebluebutterfly for the great Larxene stunt. :) Best idea ever!**


	7. Punishment and crime IN THE HALL!

Axel, Roxas, and Xion were all wearing pink rubber gloves and wiping down the windows in the mission room. Axel scrubbed his windows with angry unorganized strokes, Roxas was wiping his with smooth circular motions, and Xion was fixated on a small cluster of specks and scratches, each of her little rubs made an irritating squeaking sound. Zexion peered over the top of his book at her occasionally, clearly aggravated, but said nothing from the small white recliner he was sitting in.

"Hey guys! Look what I found in Xion's room," Demyx's voice called from behind the camera.

"Demyx!" Xion turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Give that back and stay out of my room!"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" Axel continued without looking up from his erratic streaks. "It's _your_ fault we're in this mess after all."

"Oh c'mon you guys!" Demyx pleaded as he skipped over to the windows. "We've been cleaning up stuff all week. Let's just do an episode. Just one. It won't take that long!" Demyx zoomed in on each of them individually.

Roxas looked over towards Zexion, "We caused a lot of damage the last time we made an episode. I don't think making another one before we finish our punishment for that one is the best idea…"

Axel didn't turn around. "You're just being lazy Dem. Get back to dusting or whatever it is you were doing."

Xion looked over at Roxas and Axel and sighed. "Yeah, maybe next time."

The squeaking continued.

Demyx audibly whimpered but didn't turn the camera off. "Zexion, do you want to make a web show with me?"

He directed the camera to Zexion who was glaring over the top of his book. "Not even the slightest bit. Get to work before I tell Saïx about this little interruption."

"AWW!"

The squeaking began to grow louder and faster. "Stupid spots!" Xion growled.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at Xion then looked back at Demyx. "However," he whispered while lowering his Lexicon, "If filming one of those episodes will cease that incessant racket, even temporarily, I will allow the four of you to do as you please without receiving any additional retribution. I will _cover_ you, so to speak."

"Really?!"

Zexion gave a slow nod before burying his face in the book once again.

"Guys, let's go! Zexion said he's going to cover for us!"

"Yeah, right-" Axel began.

"Really?" Roxas looked up hopefully.

"No. There's no way we're going to fall for that. Right Xion?" Axel looked over at Xion who had dropped her towel.

"Yay! Thank you Zexion!" Xion was up and out of the room before anything else was said.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Cool, so what are we going to do for this episode?" Roxas asked, getting up and walking in the direction Xion took off in.

"Roxas!"

"I don't know. I just grabbed the camera. Actually, I'm kind of getting tired of holding it, that's more Xion's thing. I belong in front of the camera after all." Demyx and Roxas continued on down the hall leaving Axel to his mutterings of being replaced.

Back at the room Xion had regained control of the camera and was filming Demyx and Roxas doing nothing. Axel stormed in and crossed his arms. "You three are horrible Nobodies, you know that?"

"Axel," Roxas said, completely ignoring his bad mood, "What are we going to do this episode? We can't interview anyone because they all know we're supposed to be cleaning up the castle, we can't do another prank because that'll just get us into more trouble, nobody wants to hear Demyx play his sitar ever again-"

"HEY!"

"We have no more ideas," Roxas finished.

"Alright, alright, just calm down everybody," Axel said, dropping his grudge. "I've been saving up for an episode like this."

"You predicted we were all going to get in trouble?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. Actually I expected us to get in trouble a lot sooner."

"So what's the plan?" Demyx leaned in mischievously.

"Truth or dare."

"Oh no…"

"AWESOME!"

"What's that?"

"What are you an alien?" Axel asked Roxas who shrugged. "Everyone knows how to play truth or dare."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, trying to make sense of what Axel said. "So… truth or dare is a game?"

"Truth or dare is a horrible game!" Xion exclaimed before Axel could talk Roxas into it. "You basically take turns making each other do bad stuff- which in this castle could get us all killed- or making each other answer way-too-personal questions. It's stupid and masochistic!"

"It's so much fun!" Demyx chimed in.

"See! Masochistic!" Xion snapped back.

"I'm not a masochist!"

Roxas looked dizzy. "Wait… what?"

Axel sighed. "It's easier to learn as you go. C'mon, let's just play it. It's even better playing it today since we have the nice added bonus of trying to avoid getting caught."

"That sounds a little dangerous…"

"And stupid!"

"And _fun_!"

"Just shut up and get in a circle!"

Roxas remained on his bed while Demyx moved to sitting cross-legged on the floor. Axel sat back against the door and Xion simply sat where she'd been standing.

"Okay, since Roxas doesn't know how to play I'll go first," Axel said. "Demyx, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to sneak into Xaldin's room and find out what he's doing."

"Axel, that's too dangerous-" Xion began.

"Okay!" Demyx grabbed the camera out of Xion's hand and rushed out the door. He smiled into the camera after he shut the door behind him and began walking down the hall. He poked the camera around every corner way too noticeably except nobody was around to catch him. After a short walk he arrived at Xaldin's room. He nudged open the door a crack and stuck the camera in.

Xaldin was standing in front of a large mirror ringed with photos of a glowing red rose. He was holding a razor and had shaving cream over half his face, but seemed to be having trouble getting the rest to come out of the can. "I bought this only a couple of weeks ago, why am I always running out of shaving cream!" Xaldin shouted at the can before he threw it.

Demyx retracted the camera and looked into it, perplexed. "Rage much?" Demyx whispered before running back to the room. When he got back he saw the big movie screen was out and displaying what Demyx was filming. "So you guys saw?" Demyx asked and reclaimed his place in the circle.

Roxas was lying back on his bed, shaking with laughter and Xion was clutching her sides. "Yeah, yeah, you two won't find it so funny once Xaldin sends his pet dragon after you," Axel said suppressing a smile.

"Wait, you two used up all of Xaldin's shaving cream?" Demyx asked.

Xion nodded, trying to compose herself. "We forgot about that, but yeah we used it when we were trying to wake up Axel that one time."

Roxas sat up. He was a little red from laughing so much. "I don't think he watches the show though, so maybe he won't find out it was us?"

Axel shrugged. "Maybe. Xion, your turn."

"Oh!" Xion gestured for Demyx to hand the camera back. He did and she pointed it at him. "Demyx-"

"Me again?!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He crossed his arms, refusing to wimp out.

"I dare you to answer the following question truthfully."

"Hey, that's not allowed," Axel remarked.

"Fine!" Demyx said, still not going to back down.

"Do you like Larxene?" Xion asked and zoomed in dramatically.

"WHAT?" Demyx paled in terror.

"Do. You. Like. Larxene?"

"Yes, I-I mean n-no. Wait, I don't know. She's scary!"

"Answer the question!" Xion zoomed in more.

Demyx whimpered. "She's scary…"

"DO YOU LIKE LARXENE?!"

"Okay fine! Maybe… possibly… sometimes yes." Demyx whispered.

"HA! I knew it!" Xion exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She pointed one finger out at Demyx in front of the camera.

"Wow, Demyx is a masochist…" Roxas mumbled.

"Good luck I guess," Axel said before announcing "Roxas! Go!"

"Oh, you mean my turn?" Roxas asked looking around. "Okay, umm… Axel, truth or dare?"

"I knew you were going to pick me. Fine, dare."

"I dare you to go get me some sea salt ice cream." Roxas smiled smugly.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Here you go Axel, oh and I want one too." Xion handed the camera to Axel who snatched it grumpily.

"And me!" Demyx shouted as Axel opened up the doors to darkness and left to Twilight Town. He emerged around the corner from the ice cream lady's store. He walked up to the window and placed a fistful of munny on the counter. "Three sea salt ice creams please."

She nodded politely and handed Axel the three ice creams. "Did you know that if you get a stick with the word _winner_ printed on it, then you get another ice cream for free?"

"Really? I never check mine. What do the other sticks say?"

"Property of Square Enix © Disney."

"That's a strange thing for an ice cream to say. Anyway, thanks." Axel disappeared and reappeared in the room. "Here!" He shoved the ice creams at everybody.

"Thanks! Demyx your turn!" Roxas began munching on his ice cream and Axel handed the camera back to Xion.

"Roxas I dare you to give me your ice cream!" Demyx shouted and reached for Roxas's ice cream.  
"Wait, you didn't ask me truth or dare." Roxas said defiantly and held his ice cream away from Demyx.

"AW! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Roxas stuck the ice cream back in his mouth and smiled.

"You're no fun. Xion, truth or dare?"

"Demyx, nobody's going to fall for that," Xion stated. "Truth."

"AW! You both suck! Axel-"

"Forget it. I don't have any ice cream."

"That's not what I was going to say," Demyx said stubbornly. "Truth or dare?"

"Alright, dare."

Demyx began to bounce excitedly. "Yay! Okay, I dare you to go find out what Saïx is doing."

"What are you, insane?!"

Demyx broke out in maniacal laughter. "Okay, I was just kidding. That would've been so funny though! You should've seen your face!" Demyx fell back to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Axel scowled and tried to wait it out. "Hey, Dem... Dem?" Demyx kept on laughing until Axel shouted, "DEMYX!" Demyx was finally able to sit up and stifle his laughter long enough for Axel to ask, "Well? What's the real dare?"

"Okay, umm…" Demyx looked around in thought. "I dare you to go ding-dong-ditch Marluxia!"

"Why?" Axel asked, standing up to leave.

"Because… because… just because! C'mon, it'll also add another point to his PWND count." Demyx said.

"Whatever." Axel grabbed the camera and left the room. Axel walked casually to Marluxia's room, not sneaking around like Demyx had. Once he got to the end of Marluxia's hall he knocked and ran around the corner and poked the camera out to record Marluxia's reaction. He waited a few seconds before muttering something unintelligible and summoning his chakrams. He flung them at Marluxia's door and growled when one of them stuck into the wood with a loud THUNK. Marluxia still didn't come to the door. Axel sighed in frustration and walked back to Marluxia's door to retrieve his chakrams. After a few seconds pause he opened the door to peek inside. "He's not here," Axel whispered before beginning his retreat back to the room. When he was half way back Axel decided to take a detour and went down another hall that was almost identical to the one he had just come from only there was loud music coming from this one. Axel found the source of the ruckus and peeked inside with the camera.

The room was clearly Demyx's. There were pieces of sheet music and sitar tabs tacked up on the walls along with a few photos of himself and a giant poster for some Disney/ Square Enix video game. However, what caught Axel's attention- and made him zoom in- wasn't the wall decorations but the source of the noise: a game of Mario Kart Wii was going down between Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, and Lexaeus. Behind them sat Luxord trying to start up a bet with Vexen on who would win. Axel could not see the screen with the camera, but the status of the race was pretty clear by Larxene's loud complaints. "Darn you Lex! You're such a cheater! That Mii doesn't even look like you by the way."

Lexaeus shrugged and leaned into a turn causing Larxene to huff grumpily.

"None of our Mii's look like us," A very bruised Marluxia pointed out. "Nintendo doesn't seem to recognize the necessity of adding pink hair to their color options."

"Or antennae," Xigbar added.

"I already told you, I don't have antennas!" Larxene screeched.

"You look like a heartless…" Lexaeus grumbled and hit a button.

"NO!" Larxene started shaking her controller and glared at Lexaeus. "Why you-!

She lunged at Lexaeus who was still trying to drive straight while Luxord said to Vexen, "I've got three hundred munny on Larxene."

"For the last time, _no_ Luxord. I do not wish to gamble with you."

Axel was preparing to leave at that point when Demyx ran up from behind him and crashed into the room. "What are you all doing in my room?!" He shouted, catching everyone off guard.

"Sorry Axel," Roxas said from behind him. "We tried to hold him back, but he wouldn't stay…"

"Zexion!" Vexen shouted. Axel turned the camera around to show Roxas and Xion in the hall. Zexion was passing by with his book raised to eye level. "Why didn't you keep them preoccupied?"

"Zexion shrugged but didn't stop walking. "Oops."

Axel turned the camera back to the room.

"UGH!" Vexen said and got up from where he had been sitting. "And it was almost my turn."

"There were still two more rounds left actually…" Lexaeus said and stalked out of the room.

"Wait a second," Larxene said, crossing her arms, "Why aren't you four cleaning?"

"Uhh…" Demyx began.

"Zexion!" Axel shouted.

"Not everything is my fault you know," he muttered from down the hall. "You all walked right into trouble on your own volition, you cannot possibly blame me for that…" The rest of his words were lost as he got too far away.

"Stupid smart-aleck." Axel grumbled.

"That's an oxymoron!" Zexion called back.

Axel growled and shut off the camera.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Oops, almost forgot! For those of you who play the guitar, here are the guitar chords for Hikaru Utada's "Simple and Clean" (This is the guitar in the background by the way, not the melody):**

**Capo 3**

**Verse: Am G Am G F Em Am Am C Em Am Em**

**Chorus & Bridge: C Em A Am**

**Outro: C Em Am G**

**This is my favorite song to play on the guitar and one of the first I learned but the strum is a little bit tricky. You have to listen to the song (or people on YouTube) a little to get it right. I usually strum: Down, Down, Up, Down, Down, Up, Down but you can change it up if you want. Anyway, enjoy!**


	8. Halloween Special!

"What are you supposed to be?" Larxene poked Demyx in the shoulder with her ridiculously long, pointy fingernails.

"I'm a rock star! Couldn't you tell by the sitar?" Demyx began playing loud, upbeat music and dancing around in his tattered jeans and blue-sequined tank.

"Oh, I thought you were… something else."

"Wait, what are you?"

Larxene was wearing a long, slim black dress and had on a glittery, pointed hat. "I'm a witch, duh."

"Yeah, but what's your costume?"

Xion turned the camera to find Axel and Roxas in the crowded mission room, ignoring Demyx's screams and cries for mercy. Half a sitar shot across the room in front of the camera, narrowly missing an irritated, normally-dressed Zexion who was reading on the sofa. Xion finally located a certain pumpkin and walked over in that direction.

"Hey, Roxas! Having fun?" Xion asked the pumpkin-masked boy.

"Not really… can I please take this thing off now, Xion? It's getting all stuffy in here."

"No! It's your fault for not having a Halloween costume."

"I didn't know I was supposed to!"

"Exactly, now where's Axel?"

"Right here," Axel stepped in front of the camera wearing a red _this is my Halloween costume _T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Axel! Where's your costume? It's Halloween!"

"I know, this is my costume," Axel smirked and pointed at his shirt.

"Ugh, whatever."

"So… I got you guys something."

"Really?" Xion's voice instantly perked up. "What is it?"

"Is it a better mask?"

Axel laughed. "I can't believe Xion got you to wear that thing! Nah, its small stuff, hold on…" Axel began to root around in his pockets for something before raising an eyebrow and glancing around the floor. "I guess I left them in my room. I'll go get them."

"I want to come," Roxas lifted his mask and let it sit on his forehead like a low hat. He followed Axel out to the main hall and Xion trailed behind them.

The group wove through hallways until they reached Axel's unmarked door and he pushed it open. "'Scuse the mess. This shirt was hard to find."

Axel kicked aside piles of cloaks and various T-shirts until he made a path to his bedside table. Roxas followed behind him and plopped down on the bed.

"Here they are," Axel said and turned to hand them both a colorful mouse-eared sucker.

"Ooh! Thanks, Axel," Xion said, holding the candy up to the camera.

"Thanks!" Roxas immediately popped it in his mouth.

"It's no big deal. I picked those up on a mission the other day. Happy Hal-" Axel's words were sharply cut off by a shrill scream outside the door. "What the Hearts?" Axel ran to the door and flung it open, glancing down the hall in both directions.

"W-what is it?" Xion's nervousness made it come out with a stutter.

Axel was silent for a second before turning around to face the camera. "Xigbar I think. I thought I saw a pirate turn the corner over by Demyx's hall."

"He's dressed like a pirate?" Roxas asked.

"He does every year. The bigger question is, why is number _two_ screaming in the hallways?"  
"Maybe it's a prank," Xion whispered fearfully.

"No, that scream sounded pretty real to me," Axel insisted. "I wonder what could scare Xigbar enough to make him scream like that though…"

"He was coming from the mission room right? Let's go check it out." Roxas walked past Axel and began to head down the hall.

Axel shrugged and motioned for Xion to follow before leaving the room too. The camera stayed focused on Axel's open door for a few seconds and captured the sound of Xion taking a deep breath. A few seconds later she bolted through the door and down the now-empty hall after Roxas and Axel, the camera jolting with every step. She finally exited the hall out to the mission room and stopped short. It was now silent where the loud party had been going on minutes before. Only Axel and Roxas stood in the large, candy-strewn room.

"Where are they," Xion asked.

Axel knelt and examined a piece of wood. "I don't know, but does this look like Demyx's sitar to you?"

"Hey yeah…"

"No, that's from earlier. I saw Larxene beat him up before I found you guys," Xion said.

"I guess that explains this then." Axel moved over towards one of the sofas, but Xion could not see what he was looking at from where she stood. She moved into the room and walked around the sofa to find an unconscious rock star face-down on the floor. "What did he do…?"

"I believe he insulted Larxene by calling her a 'witch,' but I could be mistaken," Zexion stated.

Xion yelped and swung the camera to face him, still seated on the sofa.

"Oh, hey Zex, didn't see you there," Axel said. "What happened in here?"

Zexion shrugged, more interested in his reading than the empty room. "Perhaps they relocated? Why don't you ask them?" Zexion repositioned his book so that he could read from it with one hand and pointed down the hall with the other.

"We know Xigbar is around at least, maybe we should go find him," Roxas suggested.

Axel nodded. "That's what I'm thinking. C'mon Xion, let's go."

The boys filed out of the room again and the camera shifted. Xion turned it to face Zexion. "Do you think they're all okay?"

Zexion glared over the book at her, displaying his elaborately zombified face for the first time. Xion gasped and ran out of the room and down the hall, straight into Larxene. Xion backed up and screamed.

"Jeeze kid," Larxene winced at the sound, "what's your problem?"

"Xion!" Roxas turned the corner up ahead with his keyblade drawn. "What happened?"

"Larxene?" Axel was right behind Roxas. "Where were you?"

Larxene scowled and raised an eyebrow at the camera before answering Axel. "I had to wash my hands. I got Demyx's stupid slobber all over me. Why? Did something happen?"

"We think so. We saw Xigbar run down the hall screaming a few minutes ago and it looks like the party's over," Axel said.

"What?!" Larxene walked to the end of the hall and peeked out. "Well that's just fantastic."

"So, you have no idea where everybody is," Axel asked.

"Would I have gotten all dressed up for a five-minute party?"

"It's over?" Marluxia appeared behind Axel with pink rose petals glued into his hair and to his strange fluttery outfit.

"Are those wings…?" Roxas put his keyblade away.

"Is that a pumpkin?"

"Apparently," Larxene interrupted, "everyone freaked out for some reason and took off."

"Where have you been, Marluxia," Axel asked.

"Getting dressed of course," he tossed his hair. "Do you know how long it takes to create a flower-petal tunic?"

"Kingdom Hearts! This sucks," Larxene stomped her foot and turned to walk up the hall. "Worst party _ever_! Let's go find Xigbar and ask him where everybody went."

Marluxia was quick to join her and eventually so did Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

They walked down the hall in silence until they reached Xigbar's room. Larxene jiggled the doorknob. "Ugh, Xigbar! We know you're in there!"

"Go away! I'll shoot you!"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I'll fry your old-man brains! Get out here!"

"Where's Saïx?"

"Saïx?" Axel creased is brow at the strange question. "I thought he said he wasn't coming to the party."

There was a moments silence before Xigbar opened the door a crack. "Well then you thought wrong. I saw it. That thing… it was definitely Saïx. I barely got out of there."

Larxene grabbed the handle and forced the door closed on Xigbar's face before yanking it open, causing him to stumble forward in bewilderment. His eyes were wide with alarm. "What did you see? Tell us now."

Xigbar gulped and looked around. "I was at the party, you all saw me. I was talking to Vexen when, all of a sudden, the lights and music flickered off. We were all really confused, until I saw… something. It was really hard to see since the only light in the room was Zexion's book light, but I swore I saw something huge and covered in fur. _Blue_ fur."

"No way," Axel said skeptically.

Xigbar glared at him. "Yes way. That's when all the screaming started. I couldn't tell who was who or what was what, but I ran. I looked over my shoulder at the last second and I saw a strange, half-man, half-wolf creature with a very familiar X-shaped scar…"

Roxas tilted his head. "Beast?"

"I said he had a scar, Tiger."

Axel stiffened. "Wait a second, are you trying to say that Saïx is a-"

"A werewolf?!" Marluxia glanced around in alarm.

"That's ridiculous," Larxene said, placing her hands on her hips. Her expression dared anyone to say otherwise. "I say we go find the other members. They've got to be around here somewhere."

"But they're dead…"

"Shut-up, Xigbar!" Larxene shouted, "No one is dead until _I_ say so, now let's go check the rooms."

Larxene stormed off down the hall kicking in doors. Axel looked down at Roxas and over at Xion, shrugged, then led the rest of the party after her. In a few minutes they were all opening and closing doors that led to various rooms and parts of the castle.

"Larxene, there's no one here," Axel finally said a moment before the lights flickered.

"Oh, Hearts!" Xigbar looked around nervously. "This is what happened right before-"

The lights cut out.

There was a shrill scream and the sounds of a struggle began all around them. The screaming continued.

"Larxene," Axel shouted.

"It isn't me!"

"Then who?"

The hall fell silent and the lights came back on just as suddenly as they had gone out. Everyone was standing in exactly the same place except…

"Marluxia!" Larxene began to sprint down the hall in an attempt to find him when Axel grabbed her wrist.

"No, we have to stay together. I… I'm sorry, Larxene."

"NO!" Larxene tried to pull away. "I won't leave him!"

Xigbar marched up and hit her. She stared up at him in shock. "Axel's right." His voice was trembling as he spoke. "We have to stay together if we want to save ourselves."

Larxene glared at Xigbar and yanked her arm out of Axel's grasp. She felt her cheek where he had hit her. "Fine. But you'd better watch your back, Two."

Xigbar rolled his eye and turned away. "Okay so now what do we do? Obviously no one's home."

"Um," Xion spoke up, "Well, we saw Zexion in the mission room a little while ago. Maybe…?"

"Yeah! Xigbar, you said you saw everything by Zexion's book light right? Maybe Zexion did too. Maybe he could answer some questions," Roxas suggested.

"He wasn't exactly very helpful earlier," Axel pointed out.

"It's still worth a shot, let's find that kid." Larxene continued down the hall and turned to head out toward the mission room. Everyone was quick to follow. Right when they were about to reach it, however, the lights began to flicker once again.

Xion whimpered and the camera shifted so that it was focused on the back of Roxas's cloak.

"Weapon's out guys," Xigbar said. "This time we get Saïx."

The lights went out and chaos began in the darkness.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"Roxas!"

"I can't-"

There were some sparks and some flashes followed by the sound of Xigbar's 'gunfire.'

"Whoa, hey!"

"Roxas!"

"I'm here!"

"Where?"

"It's got me!"

"Where is it?!"

"Argh!"

The lights came back on. Larxene's dress had a tear in the shoulder, Axel looked like he was getting a bump over his left eye, Xion seemed to be huddled on the ground by the angle of the camera, Roxas looked fine, and Xigbar was gone.

"Xigbar?" Larxene looked around, her face pale.

"Stupid Keyblade wielder!" Axel knocked Roxas's keyblade to the floor where it disappeared. "Look at this bump!"

"I'm sorry."

Axel growled and turned to Larxene. "I think we should just get out of here. It's too dangerous to stay. Saïx is just going to keep picking us off until there's no one left."

"Agreed, but we're in costume. We need to change into our cloaks first."

"Why?" Roxas was the only one in his cloak at the moment.

"We can't use the doors to darkness unless we're in them," Axel explained. They protect us from disappearing."

"Wha-?"

"Going to all our rooms to get them would take too long. We could all be dead by then," Larxene looked at the camera. "Especially Xion's room."

"The laundry room is just a couple of halls away. Let's just snag a few from there and go."

Everyone nodded and followed Axel down the hall. When they were almost to the laundry room door the lights flickered again.

"Not again," Axel drew his chakrams.

The lights went out.

Xion screamed.

"Xion!" Axel and Roxas said it simultaneously.

"Get away from me!" This time it sounded like Larxene.

"Wait, what's going on?"

There was a crack of electricity and a flash of lightning, lighting up Larxene's terrified face for a second.

"Larxene!" There was the sound of running feet, but then the lights came back on and she was gone. Axel slammed his chakram into the wall in frustration.

"Oh, we're gonna die," Xion wailed.

"No, we're not. Everything is going to be fine," Axel said with certainty. "We're almost to the laundry room. Let's just get there and we can go. Roxas, you go now. You already have a cloak."

"I'm not leaving you guys."

"Fine. Then let's hurry."

The three of them ran down the hall and turned to the laundry room door. Axel grabbed the handle and tried to yank it open, but the door was locked. The lights flickered.

"NO!" The camera spun wildly as Xion turned and took off down the hall.

"Xion!" Roxas's footfalls followed after her.

"No, guys!" The lights cut out. Axel shouted, "get back here! You both have keys for Hearts sake!" This was abruptly followed by a shout of surprise.

"Axel!"

Xion's footsteps stopped. "No…"

"Footsteps began running back the other way. "Xion we have to help him!"

"I-I know," Xion's footfalls started again. "Axel, hold on!"

There was a flash of red flame down the hall, illuminating Axel fighting something in the darkness, Roxas up ahead with his keyblade drawn, and the shine of Xion's keyblade held out in front of her. "I'm coming guys!"

There was another shout and Roxas screamed, "Axel!"

The lights came back up. Roxas was standing in front of the laundry room door and Xion stopped running.

"Where is he?"

"Saïx got him," Roxas said. "We need to go get him back."

"But, what about leaving?"

"He's our friend Xion, we can't leave him."

Xion drew a shaky breath. "Okay. Then where do we go?"

"The mission room. If Zexion is still around we're going to need his help."

The two of them ran back towards the mission room, the camera bouncing around the whole time. Halfway there the lights flickered and went out.

"Keep running!"

"He's coming!"

"Xion, c'mon!"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"He's chasing us!"

"Just keep running!"

"Ah! Roxas!"

"Xion!"

"It's me!"

"Axel?!"

The lights came back on right as Roxas and Xion made it to the mission room. The camera was directed to a beat-up looking Axel who was holding on to Xion's arm.

"I tried to tell you," Axel said.

Roxas asked, "What?"

Xion turned the camera to face into the room. Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar, and everyone else stood in the room smiling at them. "Happy Halloween," they all jokingly said at the same time.

"It was a prank," Axel said grumpily.

"You mean," Roxas began, "Saïx isn't-"

"Isn't what?" Saïx appeared behind them and Xion squeaked. "You had all better stop messing with the lights, and quiet down. The Superior _will_ hear about this you know."

"Yeah, yeah, have some candy Saïx." Xigbar threw a handful of Pixy Stix at Saïx which bounced off the front of his cloak.

Saïx narrowed his eyes and walked out.

"You're all awful," Axel said. "You know that?"

"Know what?" Demyx sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stared up at everyone standing around laughing. "What'd I miss?"

"Ugh…"

Xion turned the camera off.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this special Halloween episode of The Daily Life of Organization XIII. I've been a bit too busy to write new chapters recently, but I will be back hopefully after NaNo WriMo (National Novel Writing Month). Until then, Please Review!**


	9. Instant Disaster

**Yes! I finally got around to writing this episode! I had started it before I even wrote the Halloween episode but never had the time to finish it (Novel Writing Month and Finals and all). I'm hoping I can get ahead on chapters over the next couple of weeks though. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Hey everybody! Welcome to _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_!" Roxas smiled at the camera. "I'm Roxas,"

"I'm Axel," Axel said while playfully elbowing his way into the shot.

"And I'm Xion," Xion flipped the camera to show her face.

"Got it memorized?"

"Today," Xion continued after readjusting the video camera, "We have a very special episode planned."

"Yup," Roxas interrupted, "Today we're going to have an Organization-wide cook-off!"

"Yes, they're actually serious…" Axel said under his breath.

"It took all week, but we were able to get everyone in the organization to agree to compete in a cook-off today!" Xion exclaimed excitedly.

"Except for Xemnas and Saïx, of course," Axel said. "You two do know this isn't going to end well, right?"

"Oh, stop worrying Axel! It'll be fun!" Xion laughed.

"No. No it won't. Do I really have to be a judge?"

"Anyway," Roxas said, ignoring Axel's question, "The cook-off will be held in the mission room-"

"Because that room's the only room in the house that has tile," Xion interrupted.

"Besides Vexen's room," Axel finished.

"Right. Me, Xion, and Axel will be the judges. And… who did you guys say was going to be the timer?"

"Moogle," Xion and Axel answered simultaneously.

"Oh, yeah. And the challenge is to make instant mac-and-cheese."

"Because Axel doesn't think anyone can screw that up."

"That's not what I said," Axel stated, already irritated. "I know for a fact they all can and probably will screw that up, I just think we have a better chance of not dying if we give them simpler foods to make."

At this, Moogle entered the room. "Kupo, kupo!"

"That's the signal, guys! Let's head over there." Xion opened the door and led the way down the hall. Axel complained about having to eat anything Demyx made until they reached the mission room door. Roxas pushed it open and Xion pushed Axel through. The mission room was already set up for the cook-off with portable cooking stations resting before each competing member's regular seat. The competitors: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene were already there. Zexion was there too; however, he sat high up in his regular seat reading from his lexicon.

Luxord leaned toward Xigbar, "Hey, I bet you five hundred munny I'll score higher than you."

"Pfft, yeah right."

"I'll bet you both one thousand munny that I'm going to win," Xaldin said.

Luxord cleared his throat nervously and Xigbar raised the eyebrow above his good eye. "Why? You never bet with us."

Xaldin shrugged, "I need more shaving cream and figure it shouldn't be too hard to make mac-and-cheese better than a blind old man and, well, Luxord."

Luxord and Xigbar exchanged a look. Luxord raised a fist and Xigbar bumped it. "You're on dreads, but we're working together," Xigbar said.

Xaldin shrugged again, "Suit yourselves. I doubt an alliance will raise your chances of defeating me."

Xion turned the camera away from the strange conversation and focused it up at Zexion. She zoomed in to see him clearly. "Hey, Zexion!"

Zexion lowered his book and looked down at Xion. "Yes," he sighed, almost too faintly to hear from the floor.

"Why don't you come and join the competition? It'll be fun!"

Zexion placed his lexicon on the armrest of his seat and stood to jump down. Halfway down he disappeared through the doors to darkness then reappeared through another behind Xion who spun to locate him just as he emerged with his arms crossed. "First off, I do not treat my time so uneconomically as to spend it on proceedings you three deem as 'fun', second, I do not recall an award being mentioned for the winner of this little competition and therefore feel no true motivation to compete in it, and finally, you are requesting that the contenders make instant macaroni and cheese. A dimwitted infant could make that, and honestly it is not even very good."

"You don't like mac-and-cheese?" Roxas must have walked up behind Xion at some point during the interview.

Zexion wrinkled his nose. "No. Are we done here? I was getting to a good part."

"Oh, yeah sorry," Xion mumbled as Zexion retreated through the doors to darkness and reappeared in his seat.

Roxas asked after he had gone, "Who doesn't like mac-and-cheese?"

"Zexion I guess. C'mon, we should go sit down."

Roxas and Xion made their way through the room to a long judging table set up in the center of the room. Axel already sat in the rightmost seat with his chair leaned precariously back and only stabilized by its two hind legs. "Finally you two get here." His chair smacked down as he sat up. "Are we ready to start or what?"

"Sure," Xion said and took her seat beside Roxas who sat in the center. "Moogle?"

"Kupo… Kupo!"

There was a moment of silence before Demyx asked, "Is that supposed to mean go?"

"Uh… probably," Roxas said.

Axel sighed. "Yes, now ready, set, go!"

Everyone turned on their stoves and grabbed for their boxes of mac-and cheese. Xigbar squinted at the instructions while Luxord grabbed a pan.

Xaldin chuckled as he grabbed a pot and filled it with the necessary amount of water.

Across the room, Demyx kept shouting at his stove for refusing to light, but when Xion zoomed in she noticed that the whole thing was doused in water from an overflowing pot.

Vexen was doing something weird with his already boiling, strangely-tinted water. He kept reaching for vials and beakers with his lab coat and tipped them into the pot. After a few miniature explosions he whipped out a pair of goggles and put them on. Xion caught Axel on camera fixated on Vexen's concoction and tapping his fingers nervously. After a few more seconds of staring he covered his eyes and muttered a few choice words about the web show.

Xion turned the camera to face Marluxia and Larxene. They were working separately but near each other. Marluxia hummed happily while he cooked and Larxene slammed things in frustration. An occasional spark flew from her fingers as she searched for who-knew-what and growled.

Xion turned the camera back to Xaldin who was adding the macaroni noodles to his pot and smiling victoriously over at Xigbar and Luxord. Xion focused the camera's attention at them and saw them arguing with each other over seasonings.

"We're not even there yet, it's not like we have to decide right now!"

"All I'm saying is that I don't think making such a gamble is the wisest way to victory."

"What happened to, 'you never know unless you choose to play the game'?"

"I think pepper is a stupid way to lose the game."

"Pepper is good, Luxord!"

"It's fine the way it is!"

"The water hasn't even started boiling yet. Can we just talk about this _after_ we make the stupid thing?"

"I regret my alliance with you. I see now that you were merely another gamble in this competition and will only cost me more munny."

"Fine, then go back to your station."

"Fine, but I'm taking this with me," Luxord reached for the pot.

Xigbar swatted him away. "Nu-uh! This is _my_ pot from _my_ station. If you want to be your own team, then go start over!"

"I have done the majority of the work so far. It's only fair that I get the pot."

"Since when is gambling fair?"

"If it weren't for me you would never have made it past the directions!"

"Then here!" Xigbar threw a noodle at Luxord. "Now, go away!"

Xion turned the camera away before an all-out food fight broke out. She noticed Lexaeus for the first time placing something into the oven and setting a timer. His expression gave away nothing about what he was doing. He started cleaning up his station while he waited.

Xion turned the camera back to Demyx who was sneaking his soaked, malfunctioning station over towards Luxord and Xigbar. He swapped it with Luxord's unused one and hurried back to his spot to try again. The camera caught howls of frustration from Luxord over his sabotaged station at almost the exact same time Demyx flooded his new one.

Axel had his head down on the table at this point and kept muttering, "I knew it," to himself. After another few minutes of total chaos the camera was repositioned to show what Zexion was doing. He was perched in his seat, surveying the scene before him with his book lying untouched on the armrest. He shook his head in astonished superiority at what several of the other members were doing and eventually spotted Xion watching him. He frowned and disappeared through the suddenly appearing doors to darkness and reappeared before Xion. She had to zoom out to see him normally.

"I wish to join this endeavor after all. _Someone_ needs to show them how to make proper macaroni and cheese."

"Oh, okay. Roxas?" The camera turned to look at Roxas who handed Zexion a box of macaroni and powdered cheese.

Axel looked up from his folded arms to say, "Better hurry. I don't think there's a lot of time left. Also, you probably want to get to your station before Demyx ruins it."

Zexion made a face at the ingredients in his hands. "Indeed." He left in the direction of his station and smacked Demyx away before he could swap his with it. Demyx whimpered and returned to his spot in defeat.

"Kupo!"

"Five minutes left," Axel translated unenthusiastically.

Larxene started shouting at her station while Marluxia added the finishing touches to his meal. Luxord and Xigbar were working together once again and bickering over who got to add the pepper. Xaldin looked finished as his macaroni was already on a plate. Demyx also looked finished and had a bowl sitting before him. Vexen was off at his station shouting, "It's alive!" and cackling. Lexaeus's timer rang and he donned a pair of organization-emblem oven mitts to retrieve his creation from the oven. Zexion was hurriedly stirring the macaroni into the still-heating water.

"Do I reserve the right to judge solely by appearance?" Axel looked at the camera.

"Of course not," Xion answered. "You're a judge, you have to taste all of the foods."

"But we should have some sort of bonus thing for presentation, right? What if I'm in charge of that while you two judge."

"Us two?" Xion sounded almost scared when she said it. "Oh, I thought I told you guys I was only the camera person this episode. I'm not eating any of that stuff…"

"That's not fair!"

"Wait a second," Roxas said, "You mean I'm the only one eating any of this stuff?!"

"No-"

Axel started laughing, "Looks like it!"

"But… wait…"

"You'll be fine, Roxas!" Axel clapped him on the back, "I believe in you, buddy."

"No-"

"Be strong, Roxas," Xion said.

"What am I? Some sort of guinea pig?!"

"Kupo!"

"Time!"

The members presented their dishes in the order of their organization number, making Xigbar first.

He and Luxord stepped forward and placed a plate of speckled macaroni and cheese in front of Roxas. Moogle handed Roxas a fork and floated off.

"Uhh…" Roxas grabbed the fork, "What are all the little spots?"

"Pepper," Xigbar answered.

"That much?" Axel leaned in and examined the plate while Luxord shot Xigbar a look.

"Yeah," Xigbar said nervously.

Axel shrugged and sat back. "Pretty. You get bonus points or whatever."

Xigbar smiled at Luxord and they both turned to smirk at Xaldin who pretended not to see.

Roxas took a bite. He coughed. "That's," he continued to cough for a while, "Really spicy."

"I knew it!" Luxord shoved Xigbar, "I told you it was a bad gamble."

"Next!" Axel cut off their argument early and Xaldin stepped forward.

"Try mine."

Axel and Roxas examined the plate. It looked like regular macaroni and cheese. Axel grabbed Roxas's fork and poked at a noodle. "Kind of boring, don't you think?"

Xaldin huffed, "Taste it before you judge it."

Roxas did.

"Well?"

"It's… alright."

"Aright?" Xaldin looked offended and Xigbar started laughing.

"Well, it's…"

"Hard as a rock," Axel spoke through a mouthful. He swallowed. "What? The kid was at a loss for words. Anyway, yeah this is pretty crunchy for mac-and-cheese. Sorry, Xaldin"

Xigbar and Luxord high-fived and Xaldin grit his teeth. "Wait! Who's was better? Mine was still better than theirs wasn't it?"

"Well…" Roxas looked between the two plates. "I guess by a little…"

"Ha!" Xaldin spun to look at the open-mouthed Luxord and Xigbar. "I win!"

"No!" Xigbar scrambled for words. "No, wait! You said you would bet us a thousand munny that you would _win_, not just beat us, but _win_! Unless you beat everyone else here, you still have to pay up, Crunchy!"

Xaldin growled and stood off to the side. "Fine, but I _will_ win."

"Anyway," Axel shouted, "Next!"

Vexen gingerly placed a plate of fluorescent green macaroni in front of Roxas. He smiled creepily, "Try mine."

"Guys…"

"Interesting," Axel remarked with a nod. "Bonus points."

"Guys…!"

"Oh come now, Roxas. I assure you it's perfectly edible," Vexen said and nudged the plate forward with gloved hands. "Taste it."

Xion asked, "If it's safe then why are you wearing gloves?"

Vexen frowned and placed his hands behind his back. "They're my cooking gloves. Now try it!"

Axel crossed his arms, "Nu-uh. We want to see you try it first."

Vexen growled, "Fine!" He reached inside his coat and produced a scalpel. He dipped the tip of it into the 'cheese' and quickly touched his tongue to it, barely eating any. "There, see? Safe."

Roxas was staring uncertainly at the 'food' in front of him when Vexen's shoulder's suddenly slumped forward. Vexen gasped a few times and clawed at the air before he started shrinking.

"Nooo!" A high-pitched Vexen called out right before transforming into a goldfish and flopping about on the floor.

"I'll get it!" Demyx ran up and grabbed the tiny Vexen and dropped him into his bowl. "I've always wanted a pet!"

"Uh, Dem, are you sure that's safe?" Axel tried to peer over the lip of the bowl to see Fish-Vexen.

"Totally, all I made was water anyway." Demyx tilted the bowl down so the camera could look inside. It was a plastic cereal bowl filled with water and a few random pieces of plain macaroni.

"Alright then," Axel shrugged. "As long as nobody tells Saïx."

"Agreed," everyone said simultaneously.

"Awesome. Next!"

Roxas poked the strange plate away with his fork so Lexaeus could place his tray down. Inside sat a fancy, slightly breaded, hot and gooey pan of macaroni and cheese.

"Wow," Xion said.

"Bonus points," Axel nodded.

"This was instant?!" Roxas grabbed a forkful and ate it, fanning his mouth because of the heat before smiling. "Awesome!"

Xaldin cursed and handed Luxord and Xigbar a number of bills before storming out of the room. Lexaeus nodded once at the praise and stepped off to the side. Axel reached for Roxas's fork who turned towards Xion to block him with his shoulders. "I thought you weren't judging!"

"I changed my mind! Share!"

Zexion stepped up and cleared his throat to get the judges' attention. "Instant macaroni and cheese." He placed a plate of standard instant macaroni and cheese in front of Roxas.

Roxas looked sad to turn away from Lexaeus's dish, but did. He sampled Zexion's plate. "Mmm, tastes like-"

"Like it's supposed to," Zexion interrupted and shot a look at the members around him. "Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to resume my reading elsewhere." Zexion stepped through the doors to darkness and retrieved his book before stepping through again and disappearing.

"Yeah, it tastes like it usually does," Roxas agreed.

"Great. Skipping Saïx, skipping me, skipping Demyx, skipping Luxord, Marluxia? You're up."

Marluxia smiled and moved Zexion's plate aside to place his decorative platter of cold, rose petal-covered, cheese-less macaroni before Roxas. "Here, try my mac-and-cheese. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Where's the cheese?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the plate.

"Just macaroni then. Whatever. Try it."

"Well, you do get bonus points…" Axel muttered.

"Is this even edible?" Roxas had speared a piece of macaroni with his fork but was trying to shake off the petal that stuck with it.

"Of course. I cook with rose petals all the time."

Roxas shrugged and took a bite. He made an unpleasant expression while he chewed then swallowed. "Um, thanks Marluxia. That was really-"

"Terrible," Axel finished for him despite having not tasted any. "Next!"

Larxene passed the hysterical Marluxia and dropped her charred bowl of macaroni in front of Roxas. The contents did not even jolt with the movement.

Axel started cracking up. "Wow! Even _I_ don't burn things that bad!"

Larxene snarled and grabbed the bowl. "Well then next time why don't you make it!" Axel anticipated the attack in time to jump up from his seat and dash around the table. He was almost to the door when he slipped in one of Demy's pools of water and fell to the floor right behind Marluxia. Larxene threw the rock-hard bowl of burnt macaroni and nailed Marluxia in the back of the head. He went down.

"Oh, Marluxia!" Larxene clapped her hands in front of her mouth, no longer angry. "I'm sorry!"

"PWND! Somebody add a tally to Marluxia's count!" Axel shouted and jumped up.

"Shut up, Hot-Head!" Larxene shoved past Axel to help up Marluxia and Xion turned the camera to look at Roxas. His head was against the table.

"Roxas? Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't… feel… good."

"Um…" The camera spun, quickly showing all the chaos in the room from the ill Roxas to the soaked floors, burning food, fish-Vexen, now-unconscious Marluxia, and strangely-colored vapors floating off from Vexen's station. It came to rest showing Xion's bewildered face. "That's all for this episode. I'm pretty sure Lexaeus won. Now I got to go help Roxas! Bye!"

**It's been so long since I've written an episode! I hope this one turned out alright. (I still don't know how Axel became the moogle whisperer.) Anyway, please review!**


	10. Christmas Special!

**This episode is going to be sort of an intermission from the main story (like the last holiday special). Enjoy!**

"I thought it had been made clear that there was to be no recording during the meetings," Saïx's low voice said as the camera shifted wildly.

"It's not on," Xion whispered, "I was just trying to- oh, it is on." The camera angled up just enough to show a flash of the meeting room and its bored inhabitants. "Sorry…"

"No need," Xemnas said, causing the camera to fall down into Xion's lap. "Meeting adjourned." At that there was the sound of the doors to darkness opening. Xion got the camera steadied just as the last of the strange violet vapor dispersed and Xemnas was gone.

Saïx sighed and raised a hand to take his leave as well when Demyx shouted, "Wait!" All attention snapped to him. "What about the gift exchange?"

There was a loud groan from most of the members at this reminder.

"What? C'mon you guys! We have Secret Santa every year! How do you always forget?"

"We don't," Larxene answered. "We just hate wasting good, hard-earned munny on idiots like you."

"And now we know who drew Demyx's name," Axel muttered.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," Larxene glared at Axel.

"I for one am unhappy with who I drew," Vexen interrupted. "Are you sure you still won't trade with me Luxord?"

"Choosing to play the game was gambling enough. I do not wish to risk another go and possibly draw…" here his eyes darted to Saïx and back impulsively, "The name of someone possibly less amiable."

"I told you, it's not... just trade with me!"

"No."

"I was not aware that we were still in the trading stages of this game," Zexion stated and flipped a page of his lexicon. "Was I not supposed to bring this with me then?" He shifted and drew a sleek, new iPad from behind him.

"Wait," Demyx pulled out a sloppily wrapped, overly taped Christmas present. He looked from it to Zexion's gift and shouted, "What?!"

"Wasn't there a price cap?" Xigbar also retrieved a gift- this one in a gift bag- from behind his back and eyed Zexion's gift.

"Shut up, old man," Larxene said, "That's going to one of us, you know."

Xaldin asked, "Why isn't it wrapped?"

"Hold on, guys," Axel finally jumped into the conversation. "By a show of hands, who actually brought a gift with them today?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and muttered, "Who died and made you kindergarten teacher?" She lifted her hand just the same. Larxene was followed by Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Roxas, Xion, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Luxord, and a reluctant Saïx.

"So all we're missing is… Vexen?"

"Only because he refuses to give me what it rightfully mine!" Vexen pointed an angry finger at Luxord. "I called that name long before you did!"

"I never called his name," Luxord countered coolly, "I drew it from the cup the same way you drew whatever name you have, and I told you that I do not wish to trade!"

"(Polonium Oxygen)^2 brain!"

Everyone in the room stared at Vexen quizzically. "What…?"

Demyx started picking at his lazily-wrapped gift. "How did he say the parenthesis?"

"Really, Vexen," Zexion crossed his arms and studied the older man, "I would never have expected such a childish insult from one of your intellectual background."

That seemed to push Vexen over some sort of invisible ledge because he squeaked in what could only be irritation but sounded like pain then vanished through the doors to darkness.

"He'll be back," Xigbar said. "Now, are we gonna exchange gifts or what?"

"Wait," Roxas looked over at Axel. "I thought the point of Secret Santa was that we were supposed to give gifts to each other and not tell them who it was from. We're supposed to sneak it to them, right?"

Axel answered, "Well, yeah, we used to do that but…"

"After the second or third time Vexen tried to poison someone the Superior made it a rule that we had to know who the gifts were coming from," Larxene said. "Now we all know that if the fruitcake is from Vexen we shouldn't touch it."

"I wouldn't touch a fruitcake made by any of you people to be honest," Xigbar laughed.

On that note everyone took their leave through the doors to darkness to the mission room to exchange gifts. Xion was last to leave and kept the camera on as she walked through the purple portal and the dark hallway that followed. She emerged just as everyone was taking a seat with their gifts. The camera quickly found Axel and Roxas and she moved to sit with them, angling the camera towards the rest of the group. "Why would Vexen want to poison someone on Christmas?" Xion's whisper was caught on camera, but not by the majority of the group.  
Axel answered, "We're not sure, we think he hates Christmas."

"How could anyone hate Christmas?" Roxas sounded shocked.

"Well, at first we thought he just hated us, but he never went out of his way to kill us at any other time of the year. Maybe it has to do with all the cheer? Though we're not the most cheery group to begin with-"

"Yay! Presents," Demyx shouted.

"Let's just say he wasn't made for happiness."

"So…" Xion hesitated before saying, "Vexen's heart is too small?"

"What? No. He doesn't even have a heart."

Xion gasped. "What an awful thing to say!"

"Neither do you," Axel said defensively, "None of us do!"

"I know, but it's still an awful thing to say…"

"So…" Roxas mused, "Vexen's 'heart'," here he added air quotes, "Is two sizes too small?"

"Guys, no," Axel, said, "Let's keep it Disney…"

"Maybe he just needs to be included in the holiday cheer," Xion said. "I mean, he's all alone the whole year long up in that cold, lonely, lab."

"His lab is downstairs."

"That doesn't matter," Xion said, "Someone needs to go get him!"

"If you go then who's going to record the gift exchange?"

"Oh yeah… never mind."

"Really? Just like tha- whatever."

"It doesn't really matter all that much if I go to get him or not," Xion said. "It was either me or the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future."

"You hired ghosts?" Roxas cocked his head.

"No she means like in that one story-"

"Of course I hired ghosts," Xion interrupted. "Moogle!"

Moogle flew over and shouted a cheery, "Kupo!"

"Never mind plan A; we're switching it over to Vexen, okay?"

"Kupo," Moogle nodded and donned a pillowcase with two holes cut out of it for his squinty eyes. He flew off towards Vexen's lab.

"Wow," Axel said, "That should be fun to watch on the hidden cameras later…"

"Alright," Xigbar rubbed his palms together excitedly, "So who got me?"

"I want to go first!"

"Here you go Xigbar," Marluxia spoke over Demyx's whines. He handed him a bright pink-wrapped box. "I got you something you can use every day."

"Oh boy," Xigbar looked at the gift skeptically before tearing it open. Once he opened the box he lifted out a pink rhinestone-covered eye patch. "Uhh…"

"Ta-dah! Isn't it marvelous? I made it myself you know." Marluxia leaned in so the camera got a better shot of him. He flipped his feathered layers and flashed his idea of a winning smile. "You too can have one for the inexpensive price of only five hundred munny! Call-"

"Here, Poppet." Xigbar handed the plain organization emblem gift bag to Xion.

The camera jerked to the side as it was handed off to Roxas. Xion leaned forward to accept the bag. "Thank you, Xigbar."

"Ooh, never say thank you until you open it," Axel laughed, only half joking.

Xion pulled out the black and grey tissue paper until she reached the gift at the bottom. She pulled it out. "Is this…?"

"A USB card," Xigbar nodded in appreciation of his own thoughtfulness. "I figured the memory on your camera's current one had to be running low by now."

"My camera uses SD cards…" Xion mumbled. "But, thanks."

Xigbar shrugged, "Don't mention it."

"Okay, I got… oh. Should I go take this to Vexen?" Xion lifted a darkly wrapped box with a white bow on it.

"I'll come with to record it," Roxas said and followed Xion out of the room amid shouts for them to hurry and Demyx's whines.

Xion laughed when she got to Vexen's door. "You know, maybe I shouldn't have sent Moogle after all." She pushed open the door and crept inside, only to immediately stop in her tracks and cause Roxas to slam the camera into her back. "What in Kingdom Hearts…?"

Vexen was lying down on a sofa clutching a box of tissues in his hands and sobbing a story to the ghost-moogle who now wore a pair of smart-looking glasses. He jotted notes and muttered "kupo's" when appropriate as he listened to Vexen's childhood tales.

"How is this anything like what I- oh never mind. Moogle, you can go now. Uh, good job."

"Kupo!" Moogle took of the glasses and pillowcase and flew past the two Nobodies in the doorway.

"Vexen…" Xion inched toward the sobbing man. "Are you okay?"

"I only wanted to give Axel a fruitcake! But stupid Luxord won't trade with me! It's not like I can just kill- I mean make a fruitcake for Lexaeus."

"Uh… okay. Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing better. Here's you present from me, Vexen. Merry Christmas."

Vexen snatched the box and tore at the paper savagely until he ripped out a shiny, new beaker. Vexen looked up at Xion. "This… you bought this for me?"

Xion nodded, "Of course. Now will you come join us to exchange the rest of the presents?"

Vexen admired the small gift and nodded. "Yes I think I'd- ack!" Vexen collapsed on the floor and clutched at his chest. "My heart! It's growing-"

"Come on, Vexen," Xion laughed, "You know we don't have hearts."

"Oh, yeah." Vexen stood and followed Xion and Roxas back to the mission room.

"Here, Lexaeus," Vexen handed Lexaeus a plate of fruitcake when they got back and he was seated. "Don't eat it."

"I won't." Lexaeus immediately tossed the plate in the trash. "Zexion."

Zexion accepted the tiny box Lexaeus handed him. He undid the tape to open it. "A gift card for my nook- I mean lexicon. Thank you, how thoughtful."

Lexaeus shrugged.

"This is for you, Saïx." Zexion handed the iPad to him while everyone else groaned disappointedly. "I am sure you will find some use for it. Perhaps it will come in handy with the amount of scheduling you do."

"Yes, I believe it will." This earned quite a few dirty looks from the agitated members who had yet to receive their gift. "Here, XIII." Saïx tossed a pouch to Roxas who dropped the camera into Xion's lap to catch it. Xion got the camera adjusted and Roxas undid the knot on the pouch to look inside.

"Oh, thanks Saïx."

Saïx nodded. "Twelve munny. Enjoy."

Roxas smiled weakly and tied the pouch shut again. "Uh, Luxord?"

Luxord reached out and accepted the small, white-wrapped box with a black ribbon on top. He opened it and smiled appreciatively. "New recreational poker cards. One never can have too many. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And this is for you, Axel." Luxord pulled a crumpled piece of paper form his pocket and handed it to Axel. "You are also welcome."  
Axel raised an eyebrow and smoothed the paper to read, "_I did not trade with Vexen. Merry Christmas_. Thanks." He pocketed the paper. "Here, Xaldin."

Axel tossed Xaldin a red-wrapped cylinder which he eagerly tore open. "New shaving cream. How did you know I needed this?"

Axel shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Thank you. Here, Larxene."

Larxene grabbed the gift bag Xaldin handed her and fished around for the gift among the tissue papers. She found it and lifted out the small thing with her fist closed around it. She opened her hand enough to reveal the twitching nose of a furry, white mouse. "What is this?"

"I would have gotten you a puppy, but I figured it might be more upsetting if you killed something that large so I bought you a mouse instead. I spent a lot of time picking that out so try not to kill it today if you can."

Larxene studied the twitching nose but did not relax her grip until the mouse discovered her thumb and bit it. Xion gasped but Larxene only smiled. "I'm going to name you Moxuse." She turned her hand so that the mouse's twitching nose was directed at Axel. "See that one? We don't like that one."

"Okay," Axel said awkwardly, "Who's next?"

"Here, Demyx." Larxene nudged a box at her feet in his direction as she eased her grasp on Moxuse to stroke his back.

"Why am I always last?" Demyx had been sulking in his seat for a while now. He leaned forward to grab the gift, smiling despite himself. What is it?"

"Open it you moron," said Larxene.

Demyx tore at the paper and smiled at the videogame he unearthed. "Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance?! Yes!"

"And there goes the fourth wall…" Axel mumbled.

After Demyx was finished admiring his gift, everyone stood to return to their rooms, happy for the most part. Axel and Roxas stood last with Xion who turned the camera to face all three of them. "From the Organization this is Xion."

"Roxas."

"And Axel."

They all said simultaneously, "Merry Christmas!"

**Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this extremely random holiday special. Don't eat the fruitcake!**

**Please Review!**

**Oh and by the way, Vexen was referring to the periodic table of elements when he insulted Luxord. He called him a PoO PoO brain.**

**Random side note: How many of you guys have a 3DS? I have one and would LOVE to exchange friend codes! PM me with yours if you want to swap. :)**

**Here's mine: 2793-1617-3743  
**

**Once again, Merry Christmas!  
**


	11. New Year's Special!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the New Year's special! Once again this episode is sort of removed from the actual story line.**

"Yes! It still has some battery left! I can't believe I forgot to plug it in last night…"

"Here, Xion." The camera focused on Roxas extending a hand towards it. "You record all the episodes, why don't you let me try today?"

The picture spun as Xion handed Roxas the camera. "Oh, okay. Are you sure you don't mind though? It's a party and I don't really talk to people all that much anyway…"

"No, it sounds fun! Besides, you should enjoy the party too. Not all of the members are that bad."

Xion giggled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Roxas."

"Roxas! Geeze, where'd you go? Roxas!"

The camera turned away from Xion who was crouched on the floor by her bed holding an electrical cord. It faced the door just as Axel poked his head in. "Hey, Xion, have you seen- Roxas! There you are. I thought you said you were going to the bathroom. Wait, why do you have the camera? Aren't you coming to the party, Xion?"

Xion answered, "Roxas offered to record the party for me so I could enjoy myself more. Ready, Roxas?"

"Yup. This isn't so hard."

"Well, I don't know how much more fun you'll have without the camera. New Year's Eve at the castle isn't exactly a party," Axel said.

"What do you mean? Everybody's out there celebrating," Roxas said.

"Yeah but, I don't know, usually the only thing anyone likes to do at these types of parties is play drinking games until Luxord starts acting like a doofus. After that we all listen to Saïx go schedule-crazy and act like, well, Saïx."

"Drinking games?" Roxas asked, "What's that?"

"They're, never mind. Let's just get out there and mingle or something until the ball drops."

"Ball drops?" Xion cocked her head and followed Axel out the door into the hall. "What ball?"

"It's- really?" Axel sighed and answered, "Every year this giant ball in New York City travels down this stick-like thing, stopping at exactly midnight and marking the new year. Because of the time difference, we watch it a little sooner-"

"Sooner? Xion asked, "Where is New York and how can we watch it happen sooner of it hasn't happened yet?"

"It's a world you two haven't seen yet and Luxord makes it happen," Axel answered. Saïx takes care of the scheduling and Luxord speeds time for just long enough for us to count it down. Saïx doesn't normally get too involved with most holiday celebrations, but he loves scheduling."

"Oh, okay?"

The three of them reached the mission room before Roxas or Xion could ask any more questions. Axel sighed and shook his head before facing the camera and pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "What did I tell you?"

Roxas zoomed in and saw Luxord laughing loudly with one foot on a coffee table and his fists on his hips in a victorious stance. The members sitting at the table holding playing cards: Lexaeus, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia all looked irritated at Luxord's behavior and Marluxia tried to poke the boot off the table with a pencil.

Roxas asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Is he-?"

"Every year," Axel muttered. "Eh, they were a boring bunch anyway. Where do you think everyone else is?"

"There's Zexion over there," Xion pointed towards a sofa set a little distance away from the rest of the ruckus. There Zexion sat with a set of black headphones on reading from his lexicon.

"Also like every year."

"Guys! Guys! You've got to help me!" Demyx came running out from beneath an unoccupied coffee table. "You've got to hide me so Larxene doesn't find me!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Aw geeze, what did you say this time?"

"Nothing! Larxene found out that we know she has a crush on me and now she wants to kiss me when the ball drops!"

"What? How did she find out?"

"Roxas? Wait, aren't you usually… doesn't Xion normally do the whole record-y thing?"

"We switched places today," Xion answered. "So how did Larxene find out? Was it the web show?"

Demyx jumped at the mention of Larxene's name and grabbed onto Axel's arm. Axel immediately began trying to push him away by the face. "I don't know!" Demyx's voice was muffled now. "Save me please!"

Roxas asked, "Why does she want to kiss you when the ball drops anyway? Why not just kiss you when she found out?"

"Because," here Axel finally managed to dislodge Demyx and shove him a few feet away, "In some worlds it's a custom to share a 'New Year's kiss' with the person you love to start off the new year with them. Kind of stupid if you ask me since we can't exactly love to begin with."

"What's love?"

"We're not getting into this now."

"Demyx! You'd better be out here if you know what's good for you!" Demyx squeaked and dropped to the floor, crawling behind the nearest sofa just as Larxene entered the room. She cursed. "Hey, dweebs! Larxene crossed over to Axel, Roxas, and Xion and placed a hand on her hip. "Have you seen Demyx? We only have five minutes till midnight and I need to find him before then."

"Nope, sorry haven't seen him," Axel lied effortlessly.

Larxene huffed, "Fine. If you do make sure you keep him here. Oh, and if I find out that you're hiding him I swear I'll… well, I'll just leave that up to your imagination." Larxene spun on her heel and stalked off to find Demyx.

"Is she gone?" The whisper was barely caught on camera.

"Yeah, seems like you only need to keep this up for another five minutes. Shouldn't be too hard," Axel said.

Demyx stood and brushed himself off, "I guess… She's just so scary."

"I think it's kind of sweet," Xion said. "She just wants to start the year with you, Demyx."

"No! She wants to own me!"

"Hey," Roxas said, "This whole time you've been hiding from Larxene in the mission room?"

Demyx laughed, "Not the _whole_ time, I first hid in the men's shower because I knew she couldn't follow me in there, but then I got hungry so I came back here. She was here though, so I hid in the round room for a while, then I…"

"Okay, okay, we get it: you're very sneaky," Axel said.

Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel.

"But, wait," Roxas said, "Why didn't you just go to a different world if you wanted to hide out from Larxene? I bet she would have a really hard time finding you in Wonderland or something."

"Ooh, or Agrabah! It's got all those secret areas and sand and stuff," Xion added.

"The only problem is I don't know where all those places are," Demyx said sulkily.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, "Don't you have missions there?"

"Not really. I'm not a fighter like you guys are. I'm more of a… a recon guy."

Roxas asked, "Like Vexen?"

"Not like Vexen. I kind of just explore the Doors to Darkness and see what I find, you know? Who needs to know where they're going, right?"

"Um… sure, Demyx," Xion said.

"That's genius!" Axel shouted suddenly. "She'll never know where to find you if you don't even know where you are!"

"Really?" Demyx seemed caught off guard until he let the words sink in. "Yeah huh? I _am_ a genius!"

"_DEMYX!_"

"Eep!" Demyx jumped and ducked behind Axel. "She's coming!"

Axel shouted, "Then go!"

"Oh, right." Demyx held out his hand and opened a door to darkness. He rushed through in just enough time for it to close before Larxene entered the room.

"Where is that stupid idiot?"

Axel shrugged, "Men's room?"

Larxene snarled, "I. Already. Checked. There."

"Oh."

"Axel, if I found out that you've been hiding him from me I will gut you with my dullest Kunai and let Vexen use you as a model skeleton!"

Axel remained expressionless the entire time Larxene drew closer and closer to his face with a kunai. When she finished speaking her own face was less than an inch away from his and the Kunai was pressed to his throat. It was then that Saïx entered the room and turned on the large TV previously concealed behind one of the mission room's false walls.

"Luxord, it's eleven fifty-nine."

"Right-o mishter bosh-guy!"

Saïx growled and took a seat muttering, "Every year."

Everyone who had been playing with Luxord relaxed as he stumbled his way out of his seat. Marluxia smiled and dropped his hand of cards, "Finally we can stop this madness."

"Whatsh am I doing again?"

Everyone groaned and Larxene crossed her arms angrily, no longer at Axel's throat.

"I can't wait to see the ball drop!" Xion smiled back at the camera.

"Oh," Luxord started laughing way too loud, "Of courshe!"

The TV suddenly switched from the Moogle store commercial it was displaying to that of a crowded city square. Tons on confetti was raining down on thousands of happy people who cheered and kissed each other.

"What?" Saïx raised his clipboard to frantically check his schedule. "How can this be?"

"What's wrong?" Xion looked up at Axel, "Did something happen?"

"I think we… missed it?"

Saïx slammed his clipboard down and turned on Luxord who was already passed out on one of the sofas. "It's twelve O'one!"

"You mean he moved our time forward too?" Xigbar scowled at the sleeping Luxord. "That's just great." He sat back and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Happy New Year!" Marluxia threw fistfuls of pink rose petals from his pockets into the air. "Happy New Year everybo-"

"Can it, pinky." Xaldin stood and walked towards the hall, "I'm going to bed."

"Aw sorry, Xion," Roxas said. "Maybe next year we'll get to see it right."

"That's okay, it was still kind of fun helping Demyx, even if he didn't have to hide after all."

"Speaking of Demyx," Axel said, "Is that him?"

Everyone still in the room turned their attention to the stage being displayed on the television. Demyx stood on it and scratched his head in total confusion while everyone around him continued to celebrate.

"What?!" Larxene immediately opened a door to darkness.

"Wait, do you even know how to get there?" Axel looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't have to right now," Larxene answered, "He's there in their time right? That gives me a couple of hours to track him down and drag his stupid butt back here. Stupid moron." Larxene entered the doors to darkness and disappeared.

Axel chuckled, "At least this year was memorable, right?"

"Hey, she found him!" Xion pointed at the TV screen and everyone turned to see Larxene exit the door to darkness and chase Demyx off stage. The camera angle shifted then to show more of the crowd, but the two of them were still visible in the background: Larxene straddling Demyx and punching him repeatedly while Demyx kicked and tried to swat at her.

The conscious members that remained in the room started laughing except for Saïx who merely shook his head and left the room mumbling, "They're both getting extra missions for this."

Roxas suddenly stopped laughing and his hand was visible tapping on Xion's shoulder for a moment before the camera was angled to the floor. "Uh, Xion? I think your battery's about to die."

"Oh no! Quick let's say our thing!"

The three of them huddled with the camera's shot with the TV in the background. Xion started, "From Organization XIII, this is Xion!"  
"Roxas."

"And Axel!"

Simultaneously they all said, "Happy New-"

**Aw! They didn't get to finish. Oh well, Happy New Year everybody! I hope you enjoyed this final 2012 holiday special and I really hope you enjoy the new year! Please review!**


	12. Sick Day

**Hooray for the year of Roxas! I hope all of you guys who just got back in school have awesome-tastic weeks! Enjoy!**

"Xion, I'm subbosed to be resting," Roxas was cocooned in blankets on his bed facing away from the camera. His voice sounded like he had a very stuffy nose. "Besides, don't you hab missions?"

"Nope! My mission today is to take care of you," Xion answered happily. "Just so you know, I just started filming."

Roxas sniffed. "What dub Saïx think about your mission? I'm bretty sure heeb wouldn't want you catching what I hab. Blus, you're the obly one who can collect hearts right nowb. Leb the dusks take care of bee…"

"No! Last time they drew stuff all over your face! I'm watching you this time. When Axel gets back we'll switch, okay?"

Roxas groaned.

"Oh! We should probably update the viewers with all the stuff that's happened since the last episode," Xion turned the camera to face her and sat so that the lump that was Roxas was also in the shot. "Roxas got food poisoning from that cook-off we held a while back. We didn't make any episodes for two weeks because of that, but when he finally got over it he ended up catching a flu. Really weird timing, huh?"

"Axel thinks subbody cursed bee…"

"He does not. Anyway, today we're going to be helping Roxas to feel better by playing some really fun sick-people games!" Xion laughed while Roxas groaned and lifted his blanket higher above his head. "I've got a whole day planned so wakey-wakey sleepyhead!" Xion placed the camera on a flat surface just high enough to catch her pulling Roxas's blankets off as he tried to keep them on. Xion threw the massive comforter and sheets on the floor and Roxas curled up into a ball with his head under the pillow. He was wearing just a pair of organization-emblem pants pajamas and socks. Xion giggled and said, "Roxas! C'mon it'll be fun!"

"No!" The reply was muffled by the pillow. "Gobe away! I'm subbosed to rest!"

Xion sighed and grabbed Roxas by the ankles, "You made me do this!"

Roxas tried to kick her away, but was not able to before being deposited on the floor by a triumphant Xion. He immediately reached for the blankets and tried to cover himself again on the floor. His disheveled blond hair was an even bigger mess than usual. "I'm subbosed to rest…"

Xion had her hands on her hips. Her back was now to the camera so her expression was hidden from view. "Should've said something sooner. Now c'mon Roxas! Let's go! I got Demyx to help me set up some fun stuff for you."

"Doesn't he hab missions too?"

Xion shrugged, returning to get the camera. She resituated it so that it faced Roxas and she was behind it. "He didn't mention any."

Roxas stood now with the blankets draped over him, ready to follow Xion. He sighed. "Cab I at least kind ob get dressed or subthing? This is a libble weird…"

"There's no time, Roxas! Axel could come back any minute now."

Roxas grumbled a little but followed Xion as she led the way out of the room. Together they wound their way through the halls to Demyx's room. Xion knocked on the door and Roxas sneezed. Demyx threw open the door, barely missing the camera, and shouted "Bless you!"

Roxas sniffed and wiped at his nose with the blanket. "Thanks."

Demyx ignored him. "Is Saïx around?"

"No, we're in the clear," Xion answered.

"Awesome!" Demyx stepped aside so Xion could enter the room then he pulled in Roxas, only realizing that he was sick once the door was shut. He looked down at the hand that had touched Roxas and wiped it somewhere behind the camera.

Xion shouted, "Hey!"

"Alright then! Let's play some games!" Demyx ran over to his TV and turned it on. Xion followed his movements with the camera. Demyx whipped out two plastic guitars, a set of plastic drums, and a microphone. He deposited them all on his unmade bed (except for the drums which he put on the floor) and turned on the Wii with a sticker-coated Wii remote. "I call lead guitar!" Demyx had to shout to be heard over the loud intro to the game that had just turned on.

"Aw, I don't want to play base." Xion said, placing the camera down where it could film everybody. "I guess I'll sing."

"I don't wab to blay." Roxas sniffed.

"Roxas! We worked so hard to put this together for you," Xion said, with the mike in hand. "At least try to play a little bit. It might make you feel better." She handed Roxas drumsticks.

"Ehh," Roxas sniffed again and wiped at his nose before accepting them. "I dob think this ib a goob idea."

Xion and Demyx ignored him while Xion scrolled through the songs.

"Ooh! Pick that one! I love that song!" Demyx practically jumped on Xion in his excitement.

"Okay, hold on." Xion selected the song and the music started.

Demyx immediately began rocking out. He was playing on expert and hit every note. When the lyrics came up, Xion started singing only to have Demyx start singing over her. Together they still managed to do pretty well.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win! WhoOoa!"

Suddenly the screen started flashing red, even though both Demyx and Xion were hitting the notes.

Xion shouted between lines, "Why are we losing?"

"I don't know!" Demyx risked a look back at Roxas. He was asleep at the drums. "Aw, c'mon!"

They lost.

"Great. Thanks, Roxas." Demyx sulked. I was going for a perfect.

"Huh? What?" Roxas sniffed and looked up. "Oh, sorry."

Xion shrugged, "That's okay. Why don't we do something else? Something that will keep you awake."

Demyx didn't look happy with the suggestion at first, but then he perked up and said, "Ooh, I know! Why don't we prank some people? This is still a web show, right?"

"No! Not agaib!"

"Yeah!" Xion laughed. "It's been a long time since we've done that. Let's go spin the wheel!"

"Nuuuh…"

"C'mon, Roxas!" Xion pulled him to his feet before reaching over and grabbing the camera. "Let's go back to your room."

Demyx, Roxas, and Xion went back to Roxas's room where three dusks were staring at the bed in confusion. As soon as they spotted the three of them in the doorway; however, they dropped their markers and ran off into the vent high up on the wall.

"See? I told you, Roxas." Xion stood aside so both the boys could enter the room. Roxas immediately collapsed on his bed and Demyx sat on the edge of it. He was fidgeting and staring at the wheel. "You can spin it if you want, Demyx."

"Yay!" He leaned forward and spun the wheel as hard as he could. When it stopped, the little arrow was above Saïx.

"Oh no," Xion whispered.

"Oh no!" Demyx whimpered.

"Nuuuh," Roxas groaned from the bed.

"What do we do?" Xion sounded panicked.

"I don't know! Let's get Axel!"

"We can't," Xion said, stepping in from of Demyx to stop him from tracking Axel down, "He can't know we were in here, remember? He told us to leave Roxas alone and let him rest!"

"Whab?!" Roxas sat straight up. "I tolb you! Why dibbn't you listen to Axelb?"

"He didn't know what he was talking about," Xion answered, "You needed to have some fun to get better."

"Insteab of rest? Thab doesn't make ibby sence." Roxas sniffed.

"Sure it does," Xion waved away the comment. "So what are we going to do to Saïx that won't get us in trouble?"

Demyx thought about it for a second before exclaiming, "Oh, I know! Let's TP the round room!"

"I don't know… seems sort of risky," Xion said.

"No. Saïx is busy handling missions right now and he wouldn't know for sure if it was us," Demyx smiled, proud of his own logic.

"Well… that might work I guess," Xion said, "But where are we going to get all the toilet paper?"

"From all the restrooms, duh!" Demyx started dancing around. "So are we gonna do it? Are we?"

Roxas groaned from where he was lying down again.

"Hmm… okay! C'mon Roxas!" Xion and Demyx left the room and Roxas sighed. Xion turned around to make sure he was following before taking off down the hall after Demyx. Demyx already had several rolls of toilet paper in his hands from the nearest bathroom and was running to another one. Together, Xion and Demyx were able to grab the toilet paper from four bathrooms before they could not hold anymore and began to head to the meeting room.

It was then that Saïx appeared from around the corner. "What are you doing with those?" Saïx eyed the toilet paper in Demyx's arms and camera in Xion's.

Xion didn't say anything.

"We were, uh… we needed them for our missions. This counts as munny in some worlds, you know," Demyx lied terribly.

"I see." Saïx looked up at Roxas and Xion turned the camera to follow his line of sight. "It seems you are now well enough to be pulling pranks now, thirteen. Maybe it's about time you got back to work."

Roxas sneezed then groaned.

"As for you two, it seems you both have too much free time on your hands." Saïx glared at the camera. "Turn that thing off!"

**Aw, poor Roxas! That kid never gets a break.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode of The Daily Life of Organization XIII! Please review!**

**Note: I think this chapter is a little clearer on how much I am drawing inspiration from the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga. (That's sort of why Xion is so bossy.) If you've never read it, you should look it up! They're pretty funny! (And yes, the dusks do draw all over Roxas's face when he's sick in the manga and Xion never lets anyone sleep through a day off.)**

**Oh! I almost forgot! If you like reading about the Organization, you should check out Hannatude's awesome story in progress: "These Violet Tears". Fun stuff I tell ya. :)  
**


	13. Wishes do Come True!

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_! I'm Xion." The camera flipped around so it faced Axel who stood against the wall next to Roxas who sat on the bed sulkily.

"I'm Axel!" He raised a hand in greeting and nudged Roxas to introduce himself.

"Nuh," Roxas sniffed. "I bold you guys I bon't want to bake an episobe tobay." He sniffed again. "My bose is too stuffy and I'm sbill sick."

"And he's Roxas," Axel finished. "Got it memorized?"

"Today we have a super fun episode planned! We're resurrecting some of our long-lost segments," Xion said.

"It has been a while since we've done anything really web show-y, hasn't it?" Axel pondered, "I mean, we had a cook-off, but that's not really normal…"

Roxas started coughing, snapping Axel out of his thoughts. Axel eyed Roxas warily and pushed off the wall, backing away to find a less contagious place to stand. When Axel was a few feet away he stopped and moved to resume his usual lean against the wall.

"Oh, Axel, watch out-!" Xion threw up a hand as if to stop Axel from leaning back against the standing lamp he had not noticed was there, but her warning did not come quick enough.

Axel's arm rubbed against the lamp, almost knocking it over. "Whoa!" Axel turned and grabbed the lamp's pole, just barely saving it from smashing to pieces. "That was a close one." He reset the lamp upright and Xion sighed with relief, but at that moment the lamp started to smoke blue vapor into the air.

"Hey-!"

"What's happening?"

"Meh…"

"GRAAAH!" A great, blue being, a genie, emerged from over the top of the lampshade. He stretched, showing off his muscular upper torso which led down to a rather round belly then tapered off into a swirly, vapor tail. "Oh, if feels great to be out of there! Alright, who rubbed my lamp?"

"Uh…" Axel raised a hand warily. "That'd be me."

"Hey, I'b seen you before," Roxas said.

"Oh, hey! Little man! How've you-" The genie stopped himself, as if suddenly remembering something. "Uh, I mean, you must've met some other extremely dashing, blue genie and have me confused with him." He turned his attention back to Axel. "As for you, you rubbed my lamp which makes you my master. You are now allowed three wishes!"

"What? Really?" Axel looked over at Roxas and Xion or confirmation. "You can seriously grant wishes?"

"Indeed I can, spikey-redheaded man. What is your name anyway?"

"Axel."

"Alright! So, Axel, any idea of what you want to wish for first?"

"Hmm…"

"Axel," Xion said, "You should think _really_ hard about what you want before you make any wishes. You don't want to waste them."

"You should bish for be to bet better."

"Roxas, that would be a total waste! You're going to get better anyway on your own. He shouldn't use magic on something like that!"

"Whab would you wish fob then?"

Genie answered, "Do you mean me? No one's ever asked me that before…"

Xion spoke over Genie, "Probably something for the greater good, like for us all to get hearts. Or maybe-"

"Hob is thab any dibberent from be bishing to bet better? We cab always bust work to bet our hearts back."

"We'll, fine! How about-"

Genie continued, "I would probably wish for my freedom. You could always wish for that too you know. If you want."

Xion continued talking, "What about something amazing like world peace?!"

"I can't doob my bissions withoub gebbing better…"

Genie leaned towards Axel and whispered, "Hint, hint," while elbowing him gently in the side.

Axel looked ready to catch on fire. "Will everybody just be quiet?!"

The room settled down.

"Thank you. For my first wish, I wish I could trademark my catchphrase."

"What?!" Xion shouted, "Axel! That's the stupidest wish I ever-!"

Genie sighed, "One trademarked catchphrase coming right up." There was a flash of blue, after which everyone was silent. "So, give it a try, spikey."

"I told you, my name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? ™ Whoa! It worked!"

"That makes no sense," Xion said.

"Of course it worked," the Genie ignored Xion. "My magic always works. Now what do you want for that second wish? Fame? Fortune? A freed Genie?"

"Alright, Axel," Xion said, "You had your fun, now wish for something a little smarter, okay? You only get this opportunity once."

"Bish be better!"

"Roxas! Can't you see he's trying to think?! Stop telling him to wish for pointless things!"

"It's bot bointless! I'b sick!"

"But you're going to get better on your own! You don't need magic to make you better!"

"I keeb gebbing beat up on all by bissions!"

"You're going to get better!"

"Ugh! I wish you two could just be quiet!"

Genie rolled his eyes and there was another flash of blue. The room fell dead silent. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His eyes opened wide with alarm and he turned towards Xion behind the camera who was also silent.

"Aw man," Axel ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at Genie, "How long is that going to last?"

"Let's see," Genie whipped out a clipboard and pen from nowhere while glasses and a toupee materialized on his head. "Hmm, according to my calculations and your particular choice in words I'd guestimate about… forever."

Axel facepalmed.

The clipboard, pen, glasses, and toupee all disappeared and Genie slung an arm over Axel's shoulders. "You know, I feel ya, spikey. Forever is a long time. I should know. You see, I've been locked up in that lamp for forever now and it's quite uncomfortable. That could change though. All I need is for one kind-hearted person to wish me-"

"I wish Roxas and Xion could talk again."

Genie frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever." There was a flash of blue and the genie disappeared along with the lamp.

Roxas coughed. "Hey, I can talk again!"

"Thank you, Axel," Xion said. "I was worried we'd never be able to talk again."

"Eh, don't mention it." He waved it away. "I really didn't have anything else I wanted to wish for anyway… except maybe a lifetime supply of free ice cream."

They all laughed.

"I guess there goes our segments idea, huh?"

Xion groaned. "I forgot all about those."

"It's okay, we can do them next time."

Xion sighed. "Okay." She turned and flipped the camera around so all three of them were in the shot. "This has been another episode of _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_. I'm Xion!"

Roxas coughed, "Ugh, I'b Roxas."

"And I'm Axel. Got it memorized? ™"

**Wow, that episode ended up being a lot shorter than I meant for it to be. Oh, well. What did you think? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, I created a short spinoff of this series called, **_**Organization XIII Wimpout! **_**Check it out on my profile if you're interested! (Or if you like reading about Marluxia getting PWND.)**


	14. Valentine's Day Special

**Oh no! I forgot to write a Valentine's Day special! Ack! No worries, I'll just write it now. :) Enjoy!**

"Hey, everybody! Welcome back to _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_! This is Xion," her voice spoke from off-screen.

"I'm the no-longer-sick Roxas," Roxas said from the bed and waved.

"And I'm Axel, got it memo-?"

"Enough with the stupid trademark thing! You would not believe how many times he said 'got it memorized' in the past week just because he got it trademarked," Xion complained.

Axel shrugged. "I don't think I said it any more than I usually do." He smirked, "Got it memorized? ™"

"Whatever."

"Anyway," Roxas interrupted, "Today we're going to be doing lots of fun stuff. First we're going-"

"Hide me!" Demyx ran into the room at that moment, redirecting the camera's attention to his frantic scrambling. "She's after me again!" Demyx whimpered as he searched for a place to hide in the room. He eventually settled on trying to squeeze under Roxas's bed, but got stuck at his butt. "No!"

"Demyx!" Larxene shouted out in the hall, "I know you're around here somewhere! Hurry up before we miss our reservation!"

Roxas spoke, now back on camera since Demyx's wildly kicking legs were poking out from beneath the bed he sat on, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"It looks like Larxene is after Demyx again," Xion said. "Is it just me, or has that been happening a lot lately?"

Axel snapped his fingers. "Of course! I can't believe I forgot, today's Valentine's-"

"Where's Demyx?" Xion spun the camera around to face Larxene who stood in the doorway. She was wearing a strapless, form-fitting red dress and heels and had her freshly manicured hands on her hips. "You three aren't hiding him again are-" She spotted Demyx and rolled her eyes. "Really, Demyx?" Larxene stomped over to the bed and grabbed Demyx by the ankles. "We don't have time for this."

"Nooo! Save me!" Demyx was yanked out from under the bed, his fingernails leaving scratches on the floor that led from his hiding place and out to the hall.

The room was quiet.

"So…"

"What was that all about?" Roxas leaned forward and examined the new scratches. He sighed. "Can we start making episodes in Axel's room- Oh hey! The prank wheel's gone!"

Axel laughed and spoke at the same time as Xion, "You _just_ noticed that?"

"Yeah," Roxas looked up at the camera. "Where'd it go?"

"It retracts into the floor. You mean you didn't know?" Axel smirked.

Roxas blanked. "You mean I've been stubbing my toes _every morning_ for no reason?"

Axel cracked up laughing.

"Wait," Xion said, "What were you going to say before Larxene came in, Axel? Today's a what?"

Axel stifled his laughter and looked at the camera. "Valentine's day. That's why Larxene was after Demyx. It's a holiday where you're supposed to show the people you care about how you feel about them. That's kind of why we don't really celebrate it here at the castle. You can't feel anything for anybody if you don't have a heart…"

"So Larxene decided to show Demyx how she felt by dragging him away?" Roxas cocked his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No. They're probably going out to dinner or something. That's what a lot of Somebodies do on Valentine's Day. They also like to give each other gifts like sweets or flowers and ask each other to be their Valentines," Axel waved away the words, "But like I said, we're not really supposed to celebrate it here at the castle."

Roxas's expression turned thoughtful, "Valentines…"

"We're not?" Xion asked, "Why? Is it like a rule or something?"

"Well, no," Axel scratched the back of his head, "It's just sort of frowned upon. For one, Saïx thinks it's a waste of time and-"

Axel was interrupted by a shout from the grey room, "What is going on here?" The voice was undoubtedly Saïx's.

"N-nothing," Marluxia's voice stammered. "We were just decorating."

"There is nothing to decorate for. You are simply making a mess. Now, clean this up before I report you two to Xemnas."

"Yes, boss."

"And do your missions."

Axel crossed his arms when the room grew silent, "See what I mean?"

"No," Xion answered. "I want to though." The camera shifted and began to exit the room.

"Wait," Roxas called from off-camera, "Xion! I wanted to tell you something!"

Xion continued walking and emerged in the highly decorative grey room. There were red, pink, and white streamers strung across the ceiling and pink rose petals absolutely _everywhere_. Luxord was standing on a stepladder in one corner, beginning to remove what looked like poker cards from strings stapled to the ceiling, while Marluxia was behind one of the couches sweeping up the rose petals.

"Wow, it's so pretty in here!" Xion giggled and turned the camera around to locate Axel and Roxas.

"It was," Marluxia said, now out of the shot, "But alas! Saïx has ordered us to take it all down…"

Xion turned the camera back to face the room as Luxord asked, "Am I still getting paid?"

"I said I'd pay you to help me make the castle more festive," Marluxia said, "When we're finished here the castle is just going to look plain again, so no. I'm not paying you."

Luxord sighed. "If I remember correctly, you said you would pay me to help you decorate, which I did." He raised a hand to indicate the ceiling. In fact, I did more work than you."

"But now we're taking it down, so it doesn't matter."

Luxord grumbled something indistinct and got off the stepladder. "Every deal I make with you is such a gamble. For the record, next time I refuse to play."

Marluxia huffed. "You say that every time."

Luxord exited the room.

"Xion," Roxas whispered from somewhere near the camera, but out of the shot. "I wanted to ask you something-"

"Wait, Marluxia," Xion said, cutting off Roxas's question, "Why did you want to decorate in the first place? I mean why bother when…" Xion trailed off.

Marluxia spun and stared at the camera, "Did you just _talk_ to me?" His eyes were wide with surprise, but Xion had already gone silent. "Hmm," Marluxia pursed his unnaturally shiny lips, causing Axel to snicker and whisper something about Larxene's lip gloss. Marluxia did not seem to hear his comment; however, and answered, "Well, Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday. It is the one day a year that all the worlds actually appreciate the genius, the beauty, the _perfection_ of the most amazing sensation anyone could ever experience!" Marluxia was no longer sweeping. He had dropped the broom altogether and held both of his hands clasped to his chest over his non-existent heart. His eyes were misty and he gazed up at nothing in particular, now silent.

It was a while before Roxas broke the silence, "Do you mean love?"

The question snapped Marluxia back to attention. He turned his head back to the camera, clearly appalled. "Love," he spat. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not talking about _love_. I meant the sensation of experiencing the sweet and tangy aroma of a freshly-cut rose. _Love_," He repeated. "What do you take me for? Some sort of silly school girl?"

"Yes," Axel answered.

Marluxia snorted and resumed his sweeping.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that we can add another tally to Marluxia's PWND count for that rant," Axel said.

"I agree," Xion whispered.

"Sure," Roxas said, "Hey, Xion, I was wondering if you wanted-"

"Oh, hey! It's Zexion." The camera swiveled, showing Roxas's irritated expression and Axel's amused one for a second before landing on Zexion. He was holding his lexicon under one arm while brushing off the rose petals from his usual seat on the couch with the other. "We should ask his opinion on Valentine's Day," Xion said before walking over to him.

"Hi, Zexion," She said, "We're interviewing members on how they feel about Valentine's Day-"

Axel interrupted, "Is that what we're doing?"

Xion ignored him, "And we were wondering what you thought about it."

Zexion opened his lexicon only to peer over it at the camera. "Valentine's Day? I almost forgot that was today. Hmm." His eyes began skimming the pages of his lexicon as he flipped through it, eventually landing on a page that sparked his interest which he marked with his finger. He looked up at the camera again, "I do not _think_ anything in particular about the holiday. What I can tell you is that there is a great deal of confusion and legends over the origins of the holiday, no doubt due to deplorable record keeping by the Somebodies on the world of its birth. The holiday _supposedly_ traces its roots back to an ancient Roman festival by the name of Lupercalis or Lupercalia, a fertility festival which took place on the fifteenth of February. It was renamed Valentine's Day and moved to the fourteenth in 496AD by Pope Gelasius and made into a Christian feast day due to the rise of Christianity in Europe occurring at the time. Valentine's Day was not the only pagan holiday effected in this way, as I'm sure you are well aware. Other holidays such as Christmas and Easter were also born of-"

"Hey," Xion finally stopped Zexion's spiel, "Where's Roxas?"

"Huh?" The camera turned around to face the rest of the room and Axel scratched the back of his head. "Looks like he got away…"

"Got away?" Zexion huffed, now off camera. "I was simply answering your question. If you do not intend to receive a thorough answer to your inquiries, then I request that in the future you take your rudimentary inquisitions elsewhere." There was the sound of paper shifting and Zexion grew silent.

"Thank hearts," Axel mumbled.

"Well… I guess Roxas had something more important to do," Xion concluded. "Hopefully he'll catch up with us later."

"Later? You mean we're going to bother more people, aren't we?"

"Yup!" Xion giggled. "C'mon, this is a rare opportunity! We get to see how a bunch of people without feelings feel about a holiday about feelings! Isn't that cool?"

"Not really… and I think you just broke my brain. And hey, weren't we going to do some fun segments and stuff today?" Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is better. Trust me." Xion took off again when the camera caught Larxene enter the room. "Larxene, can I ask you some Valentine's Day questions?"

Larxene raised an eyebrow at the camera. She had her hands on her hips and one foot tapping impatiently. "Sure, why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do- oh wait! I do-"

"Yay!"

Axel face-palmed.

"Okay, first, what happened with Demyx? Did you guys go on your date already?"

Larxene glared at Xion. "How is that a Valentine's Day question? Ugh, whatever. No, not yet. He said he had to use the restroom first and took off. I already checked all the stalls of all the restrooms but I can't find him anywhere. He better not have gone off to another world again-"

"Ooh, second, do you love Demyx? Axel said that Valentine's Day is a holiday to show someone how you feel about them. Is that what you're trying to do?"

"What?" Larxene looked at Axel who shrugged. He was leaning against the glass wall of the grey room, barely paying attention anymore. "No. Axel has Valentine's Day _all_ wrong. That whole _love_ deal they teach you about when you're a kid is just one big lie. Valentine's Day is really about showing everyone what a hot commodity you are. Everyone who's anyone has a date on Valentine's Day. The hotter the date, the more desirable you are. Understand?"

"Not really…"

"That's why Demyx is my date. He's the only one in this place with a decent body. Sure, I'm settling a bit with the mullet, but better that than someone gross like, well, everyone else."

"So you don't love him then?"

"I-"

"Xion!" Roxas entered through a corridor of darkness holding a sea salt ice cream in his hand. He appeared to have been running since he was still trying to catch his breath. "Xion, I… got you… some-"

"Oh. Hey, Roxas." Axel grinned from behind him once the DtD between them had shut. "We were wondering where you ran off to- Is that for me?" Axel swiped the ice cream before Roxas could respond and popped it in his mouth. "Thanks, man. I owe you one." Axel clapped Roxas on the back and sauntered off, no longer interested in Xion's interview.

Roxas stood in the same position, dumbfounded and hunched over from exhaustion. "Really!?"

At that moment, Demyx came in from another DtD beside Roxas. He whispered, "Hey, have you seen- Oh, no."

Larxene turned around at the sound of Demyx's voice. "There you are, Demyx! I've literally been looking for you everywhere." She briskly walked up to Demyx and grabbed him by the arm, her nails digging into his sleeve, before he could escape through the closing corridor of darkness. "C'mon. If we hurry we can still make it to the restaurant in time."

Demyx whimpered but obeyed and together the couple made their way out of the rose-petal-covered room towards the castle's front doors.

Xion walked towards Roxas, "Hi, Roxas! I'm glad you came back. Oh wait, where did Axel go?"

Roxas shrugged. "I think he went back to his room, but I don't know. He stole the ice cream I was gonna-"

"That's probably for the best," Xion interrupted, "He didn't seem too into the Valentine's Day spirit. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Roxas's eyes widened and he stood up straighter, no longer out of breath. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my Valentine…"

Roxas grinned, his cheeks a pale pink. He opened his mouth to reply with Xion continued.

"See, I was talking to Larxene and she said that everyone who's anyone has a date on Valentine's Day and that the more attractive the date is, the better you look. So I figured we could be each other's dates so we can both be somebody and both look good."

Roxas's mouth dropped open. "Wait, you want me to be your date so you look good?"

"Uh-huh," Xion answered innocently. "So what do you say?"

Roxas sighed. "Sure, I guess."

"Yay! Oh, I didn't realize how long I've had the camera running. I think we went over." Xion moved so she stood beside Roxas and flipped the camera around to face them both. "From the organization, this is Xion!"

"And Roxas…"

"And this has been another episode of _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Axel's voice was heard distantly shouting, "Got it Memorized? ™" just before the screen went dark.

**So how was it? Sorry it was a little late (and sorry for taking so long to post a new episode). Hopefully it was worth the wait! Now, I got some fun stuff for you guys.**

**First, I have another new Kingdom Hearts story on my page (besides **_**Wimpout**_** which I still need to finish) called **_**Origins**_**. It's rated a little higher than **_**The Daily Life**_**, **_**Wimpout**_**, and **_**Lea's Keyblade Training**_** since it's pretty intense/ tragic (with some elements of romance which I don't write well), but if you like Saïx+OC stories (or are just bored) give it a read. It's supposed to explain how Saïx got so messed up in the games.**

**Second, the next episode of **_**The Daily Life**_** is going to be a bit of a return to a "normal" web show episode (at the very least it will have a segment). That being said, I thought it would be fun to open that episode up to you, the best readers in the world, and let you write in some of the things that happen on the show in the form of "fan mail" (not of me, but of them). For example, you can leave a review with some questions you would like one of the members to answer, dares, etc. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to mention all of them in a single episode (or at all if they're inappropriate for my current age rating), but I'll try. Now, I know fanfiction has a rule against interactive stories on their guidelines page (which is why I didn't do this sooner), but considering that the fanfic itself is not interactive and this is probably just a one or two time thing, we should be fine.**

**And finally, happy belated Valentine's Day! ~ Love, Juicy Pear.**


	15. Fan Mail!

**Fan mail episode! XD Oh, don't look at me like that, you know you're excited.**

** Just a quick note before I jump into this thing: you people are awesome and your questions/ dares cracked me up. I'm going to try my best to do them justice and squeeze them all into here, but I did want to address some dares that won't be appearing in this episode first.**

**Alright, Goblin Girl, I'm sorry but I can't fit all of your dares into this episode... because they were SO awesome that they deserve their own episode! (Insert moogles shooting confetti guns here.) That's right! At some point, I **_**definitely**_** want to have a matchmaker episode because that idea totally blew my mind with the sheer awesomeness of that idea... yeah my grammar sucks today guys, sue me (Please don't. All you'll get is a laptop covered in dog hair).**

**Anyway, UtadaFan13, if that **_**is**_** your real name (just kidding... I don't even know where that came from), I decided to combine your dare with the rest of Goblin Girl's dare. This means that at some point you guys should expect a music themed episode. Hooray! Alright, on with the show!**

"Mail time!" Xion's face appeared out of focus in front of the camera before flipping it around to show Roxas clutching a small stack of envelopes. "I can't believe we actually got fan mail!"

"You can't?" Axel smirked from his position against the grey area wall. "I can't believe we didn't get fan mail sooner. What with _me_ on the show and all..."

Xion ignored him. "Okay, so Roxas is holding exactly eleven envelopes full of truths and dares you guys wanted to see us do."

"He's Roxas," Axel said and jutted his thumb towards Roxas who was sitting on a grey room couch.

"I think they know that, Axel. They sent us fan mail so obviously they've been watching for a while."

Axel shrugged. "It doesn't mean they know who you guys are. I mean, I'm sure they've got me memorized, but you guys... meh."

Roxas turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the redheaded Nobody. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think you're letting this fan mail thing go to your head-"

"No I'm not." Axel turned to the approaching moogle and sipped some of the kupoccino he offered. He wrinkled his nose and handed it back. "No, I asked for extra caramel, this is regular. Do it again."

The moogle scowled and floated away.

Xion sighed. "Whatever. Roxas, open the first envelope."

"Okay," Roxas placed the stack of letters aside and opened the one at the top. He wrinkled his brow. "Um... this one is for Saïx."

"What?!"

"Saïx? But... there's no way we could get Saïx to do anything for the show," Xion said, "He hates us! Well, you know, as much as a person without a heart can hate."

Axel crossed his arms. "Hold on, you mean that our fan mail is for stupid Saïx?"

"This one is," Roxas waved the note around in the air. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I guess... I guess we're just going to have to try," Xion said, determined. "We can't let our fans down!"

Axel muttered something indistinct.

"Alright then, Roxas! Go get Saïx," Xion said and zoomed in on his horrified face.

"Me? Why don't you go get him?"

"I'm holding the camera. Besides, your job is to read the fan mail, remember?"

"Yeah, and I did _read_ it. Now somebody else should-"

"Can it!" Axel walked up and took the letter from Roxas. "I'll go ask him, okay? Geeze." Axel led the way up the hall to Saïx's room. He looked down at the note and smirked towards the camera. "This one is from Juicy Pear-"

Saïx opened his bedroom door and scowled at the surprised trio before Axel could finish speaking.

"Uh, hey there, Saï..."

"What are the three of you doing in front of my bedroom door with that?" Saïx shot a pointed look at the camera which shook a bit in Xion's hands.

"Well, uh..." Axel lifted the piece of paper as if that were an explanation, "Our web show's been doing pretty good lately so today we decided to read some of our fan mail. This one was for you."

Saïx glanced down at the crumpled note unimpressed. "Really?"

Roxas and Axel nodded in unison.

"Yup. So..." Axel cleared his throat and read, "Saïx, are you the banana king?"

A flicker of surprise shot across Saïx's face before his features settled into a scowl. "What?"

Axel shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't write the question."

Saïx slammed the door in his face.

"I guess that means no."

"Sorry, Juicy Pear," Roxas said.

Xion chirped up from behind the camera, "Who's next?"

Roxas pulled another envelope from the stack he'd stuffed into his pockets. He opened it and said, "This one's from Goblin Girl. She wants us to attempt a prank on Xemnas."

"What?!"

Axel chuckled. "Did she actually say 'attempt'?" He snatched the note and read it before waving a finger at the camera. "That's just rude."

"Yeah," Xion practically whimpered, "Do you _want_ us to get turned into dusks-?"

"We won't just _attempt_ a prank on Xemnas, we're going to pull a prank on Xemnas!"

"Axel!"

"What is going on with you today?"

"Nothing," Axel said defensively, "I just like pranks."

"I bet it's all that coffee," Xion sighed.

"Kupo!" The moogle floated up to Axel again with another Styrofoam cup. He handed it to him and waited anxiously for the verdict.

Axel took a sip and looked up in thought. "Hm... It's..." He took another sip and wrinkled his nose again. "Too cold." He passed the cup back to the moogle. "Maybe next time."

"Kupo!" The moogle took the cup and flew off in a huff.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?"

"I don't know, but we're just going to need to work on that one a little bit later," Xion said and took the note from Axel. "Okay, next?"

Roxas pulled out another letter. "Huh... Hannatude wants to know if Nobodies dream of heartless sheep..." Roxas looked up at the camera. "Why would we dream of heartless sheep?"

"Pfft! Ha!" Axel proceeded to crack up laughing for the next several minutes. "That's great! Heartless sheep!"

Roxas frowned when Xion began to giggle as well, "I don't get it. C'mon, you guys, what's so funny?"

"Heartless sheep, Roxas," Xion said in explanation, "You know, because we're Nobodies."

Roxas, "But... I haven't even seen a heartless sheep before. I didn't know they existed."

"That's not the point," Axel shook his head, still chuckling. "The point is that they're heartless sheep... because we're heartless. C'mon, that's hilarious!"

"I still don't get it!" Roxas was scowling now.

Axel kept on laughing until he had to stop and suck in a breath, "Oh, Hearts..." He looked at the camera. "I like you."

"I don't!" Roxas had his fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh, don't be bitter just because you didn't get it," Xion said. "And to answer your question: no, I don't think any of us dream of heartless sheep."

"I dreamed of those creepy-looking dogs from Beast's castle once," Xigbar said as he walked past. "You know the ones with the heartless emblem on their butts?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Uh... huh."

"I'm going to read the next question," Roxas said and pulled out a new envelope. His eyes widened as he read. "What the heck?!"

"What is it?" Axel peered over Roxas's shoulder, his eyes widening as well. "Wow."

"What? What's it say?"

Roxas held the note out to her. He eyes darted to Saïx's closed door when he whispered, "Brixujel wants us to attack Saïx."

"What? Is he nuts?!"

Axel and Roxas both shushed her.

"Hey, he just said for you two to attack Saïx," Axel whispered as he took a step back, his hands raised innocently.

"That's so not fair," Xion hissed.

"I feel like all our viewers either want us dead, or are completely insane," Roxas said while staring at the note grimly.

At that moment a smiling, pink and purple striped cat appeared over Axel's shoulder. He rolled as he purred, "Most everyone's mad here..."

Axel jumped in surprise. "Hey! Quit that, would ya?" He swatted at the cat who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So are you guys gonna do it, or what?"

"We kind of have to... don't we?" Roxas looked to the camera hopefully.

Xion sighed, "No, we do." She handed the camera to Axel and summoned her keyblade. "We're going to die."

Roxas summoned his as well, "All we have to do it attack him, right? He didn't say we had to beat him or anything."

"I don't know... let's just get this over with."

Roxas turned the doorknob to Saïx's room and both he and Xion charged in screaming.

Saïx turned from his desk where he was organizing a stack of reports. He frowned and summoned his claymore. "Get. Back. TO WORK!" He swung the flat of the blade at the two shouting adolescents and sent them flying back out the door which promptly slammed behind them.

Axel tilted the camera down to see Roxas and Xion sprawled out on their backs in the hall. The screen shook a bit with his barely suppressed laughter. "So... how did it go?"

"Shut up," Roxas muttered as he stood to help Xion up.

Xion took the camera back. "Well... another one down. Let's open another one."

"Really?" Roxas looked at the camera in disbelief. "You still want to do this?"

"We made a commitment to our fans," she answered, "Besides, maybe the next one will be for Axel."

Axel huffed, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Roxas and Xion said simultaneously.

Roxas opened another envelope. He blushed. "Oh..."

"What is it? What does it say?" Axel tried to read the note so Roxas handed it to him.

"Um, it's for Zexion. IEU said they want him to-"

"No way in Hearts!" Axel shouted and began trying to burn the note.

"No!" The camera jerked forward as Xion's gloved hand appeared on screen reaching for the piece of paper. "Axel, stop! Our fans!"

The note went up in smoke. "No! I'm vetoing that dare!"

"Axel! Why'd you have to go and do that? It wasn't even for you, it was for-"

"It involved him," Roxas interrupted. IEU wanted Zexion to kiss-"

Axel began clearing his throat extremely loudly to block out the rest of Roxas's sentence. When Roxas finally gave up on finishing Axel grinned, "So, next letter then?"

Xion sighed, "Whatever. Roxas?"

Roxas ripped open another letter. "Okay, this one is from Hannatude again. She says, 'I also have a question specifically for Axel: How do you feel about cats? Would you ever consider getting one? (Even if it were just to tick off Saïx?)' Why is everyone so interested in irritating Saïx today...?"

Axel smirked, "Hmm... cats are okay, I guess. I probably wouldn't get one though because Saïx might try to kill it."

"He would do that?" The camera moved a bit further from Saïx's door.

Axel shrugged. "Maybe. I don't really want to risk finding out."

Roxas pulled out another note. He laughed. "Hey, Axel. Looks like Brixujel didn't forget about you after all." He handed him the note. "He wants you to throw a water balloon full of mud at Larxene's face."

Axel blanched. "That's not funny."

Xion gasped before bursting into a fit of giggles, "Seriously?"

Roxas nodded. "You have to do it, Axel. We had to attack Saïx..."

"This is completely different!" Axel frowned. "She'll actually kill me!"

"C'mon, Axel! You can do it," Xion laughed.

"You're not helping."

"Kupo!" The moogle returned, this time holding a dark, mushy water balloon. He promptly placed it in Axel's hands. "Kup-Kupo!" He saluted and floated away happily.

Axel glared after the moogle, "You're not helping either! Stupid koala-bat-thing."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Roxas and Xion began to chant as Axel squished the balloon, considering his options.

"Okay, okay fine I'll go."

"Yay!"

"But you two have to come with me."

"Deal," Roxas said.

"We have to record anyway," Xion added.

Axel sighed, "Right. Let's go."

The trio walked a bit further up the hall and made a left. They soon reached Larxene's room and stopped.

"If I die," Axel whispered, "I want you both to know-"

"Don't worry, we like you too, Axel," Xion interrupted and patted him on the back.

He shook his head. "No, it's not that... I want you both to know that I will haunt you _forever_."

Roxas looked up at Axel to see if he was joking.

Xion snickered. "Don't die then."

Axel grimaced and threw Larxene's bedroom door open. "Delivery!" He then launched the murky water balloon and watched as it smacked Larxene in the face, drenching her in mud. "Oh Hearts, run!"

The camera waved about dramatically as the three of them ran for their lives. Roxas and Xion laughed in their terror as Axel led the way through the castle.

There was a sudden banshee-like shriek from a ways behind them and Larxene screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CLOAK!"

Xion screamed and the camera began to catch up to Axel.

Roxas huffed, "Where are we going?"

"Men's room!" Axel shoved Roxas into the shared men's restroom and ran in behind him. "Good luck, Xion!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" The camera swiveled to show a sparking, muddy Larxene dashing down the hall after them. Xion whimpered and dropped the camera.

Larxene's boots appeared on camera. "Where'd he go?"

"In there," Xion's voice answered shakily.

The door squeaked open and the faint sound of heels on tile could be heard before Axel's panicked curses and shouts.

* * *

"And we're back," Xion said from behind the camera in Roxas's room.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Axel muttered, holding a wad of toilet paper to his bleeding nose.

"You left me out in the hall. You don't get to talk," Xion retorted. "Anyway, it's been a couple of hours since the last dare, so we figured we would try another one now."

"Don't you mean _you_ decided-?"

Xion shushed him.

Roxas pulled the stack of very crumpled envelopes from his pockets and smoothed them flat. "Hey, there's only four left."

"Thank Hearts."

"Yeah but we still have that dare from earlier, remember? We have to prank Xemnas."

"Oh yeah."

Axel groaned.

Roxas opened another letter. "It's another one from Juicy Pear. She has a question for Demyx."

"You called?" Xion turned the camera to face Demyx peeking in the door.

"Oh, hi, Demyx. You got a letter," Xion aimed the camera back at Roxas who indicated the paper in his hand.

"Really?" Demyx hopped up on the bed beside Roxas and took the note. He read aloud, "'Demyx, If you could make any one mythical creature real, which would you choose?' Oh, that's easy!" Demyx grinned at the camera, "Narwhals. They're super cool, like fish unicorns or something, only they're fish which makes them like... a gazillion times better!"

Axel snorted then winced.

"What's so funny?" Demyx wrinkled his brow.

"Um, Demyx... I'm pretty sure those already exist," Roxas said.

"Yeah. And they're not fish. They're technically mammals since whales breath air and have-"

"No way! Narwhales are real?!" Demyx jumped up off the bed and clapped his hands together. "Then my wish came true! Yes!" He ran out of the room shouting something about Atlantica.

Axel face palmed then winced again.

"Huh... You'd think Demyx would know about narwhales considering how much he likes water and all," Xion commented.

Roxas shrugged, "It looks like we made him pretty happy, and he knows now so I guess it doesn't really matter that he didn't know before, right?"

"Yeah." Xion giggled. "Alright, so what's the next question?"

Roxas pulled out another letter and said, "This one's from RainbowBanana98. She has a question for Axel: 'I've noticed that you've got these cute purple marks on your face. What do they mean and where did they come from? P.S, I'd totally be your valentine if you asked me.'"

Axel smirked. "It's about time! Moogle, where's my kupoccino?"

"Oh, not this again," Xion muttered.

"Kupo!" The moogle hurried into the room and handed Axel a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Axel sipped it and smiled. "Hey, this is perfect. Thanks, man. Do you think you could grab me some sugar though?"

"KUPO!" The moogle took the coffee back from Axel and threw it on the floor angrily. "Kup-kup kupo! Kupo, kupo!" He huffed and glided away, slamming the door behind him.

"Geeze, sorry I asked."

"Aw, my floor." Roxas sulked and stared at the pool of steaming coffee.

"Um, Axel? The question?"

"Oh, right." Axel cleared his throat and looked back to the camera. "These are awesomeness badges I got for being all-around amazing at life. Got it memorized? ™"

"What? That's just stupid," Xion said, "Where did they really come from?"

"That is where they really came from," Axel stated adamantly. "Got it-?"

"I heard Larxene tattooed his face because he called her fat," Roxas interrupted innocently.

"That's not-!"

"Really? I heard Vexen did it because he tried to shut off the air conditioning."

"What? No! Where would you have even heard that? You never talk to anyone-"

Demyx's voice chimed in from outside the room. "I heard it was a paint gun accident!"

"That doesn't make any sense. Why are all you people talking about me?"

Saïx appeared at the door, making Xion jump and face the camera towards him. "He was playing with some chemicals in Vexen's lab and accidentally dyed his face. Now get to work." Saïx walked off, leaving the three Nobodies silent.

"Gee, thanks, buddy," Axel scowled.

"Ha! Is that really what happened?" Xion laughed. "That's so sad!"

"Then why are you laughing? And I told you, these are awesomeness badges!"

"Sure they are," Xion giggled. "Okay, let's read the next one, Roxas."

Roxas pulled another letter out and read it. "This one's for Xigbar."

"Really? Let's go get him," Xion said and backed towards the door.

Axel sighed and led the way out to the hall where they found Demyx tuning his sitar on the floor. "Hi, guys."

"Uh, hi?" Axel looked back at the camera and shrugged. "What are you doing out here?"

"Tuning. I was going to go to Atlantica to meet some narwhals, but then I realized I needed to change the strings on my sitar if I wanted to take it down there. I'm almost done though."

"Okaaay. Good luck." Axel stepped around Demyx and continued out towards the grey area. There they saw Saïx, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, and Xigbar. "Hey, Xigbar!" Axel raised a hand in greeting and crossed the room to him. He glanced back at Roxas and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh... Xigbar, one of our viewers, Shadowgirl27, dared you to shoot Saïx on his X-shaped scar with a dart gun."

Xigbar raised his eyebrows and smiled a half-smile before leaning forward. "I've wanted to shoot that thing for years, though I was planning on using a regular gun." He shrugged and stood, cracking his shoulder and neck muscles. "Sure, I'll help you out, Shady squirrel somethin' somethin'."

"It's Shadowgirl27," Roxas corrected.

"Right. Just one question though, what's in it for me?"

Roxas looked up at Axel who shrugged and looked towards the camera.

Xion hesitated, "Uh... getting to shoot Saïx in the head?"

Xigbar frowned before shrugging, "Alright. Let me go get a dart gun..." Xigbar vanished into thin air and reappeared a few moments later holding a small, black, suction dart gun.

"Take this!" He aimed and fired the toy weapon at the unsuspecting Saïx, pegging him right in the center of his forehead.

Saïx grit his teeth and pulled the suction cup from his face. He glared at Xigbar. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Whoa-oh! I'm getting out of here before he goes berserk." Xigbar vanished again

"Nice," Axel murmured.

"If you three do not get to work immediately, I will make sure the superior finds out about this."

"Gotcha," Axel said and opened a corridor of darkness.

* * *

"We're back again," Xion sighed from behind the camera. Axel and Roxas sat on a couch across from her along with Demyx.

"I didn't find any narwhales," Demyx spoke gloomily to the camera.

"And I apparently have terrible luck according to my training room scores," Axel chimed in.

Roxas grinned, "I flew!"

"Shut up, Roxas," Axel grumbled.

"So, we only have one envelope left to open, right?" Xion zoomed in on Roxas. "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Axel answered.

Roxas opened the letter and read, "'I dare Demyx to try and scare Luxord.' That one's by truebluebutterfly, by the way."

"Wait, why Demyx?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

Xion added, "Why Luxord?"

"That sounds fun!" Demyx jumped up and looked over his shoulder at Luxord sitting across the room from them playing solitaire. Zexion sat a short distance away from him reading from his lexicon. He faced the camera again. "This'll be easy."

Demyx crouched down and army crawled over towards the couch Luxord was sitting on. The camera moved as Xion got up to record his antics. When Demyx was right behind Luxord's seat he got up to one knee and shot them a smile.

"Behind you," Zexion muttered as he turned a page.

"I know," Luxord answered, flipping over a card.

"Blah-hah!" Demyx jumped up and shook the couch, frowning when Luxord had no reaction. "Aw."

"Nice try, Demyx, but it appears I have won this game. Maybe next time luck will be on your side."

"Okay." Demyx shuffled back to the sofa and reclaimed his seat. He shrugged, "I tried."

Xion giggled and Roxas grinned. "Does this mean we're done?"

"Nope," Xion answered. "We still have to prank Xemnas."

"Aw, I forgot about that."

"I didn't," Axel stood and motioned for them to do the same. "I've actually got an idea for how to pull this one off." He led the way back to Roxas's room and pulled down the large screen from Roxas's ceiling. He fished a remote from his pocket and began flipping through channels as he talked, "What is the one room you guys have ever seen Xemnas in?"

"The round room," Roxas, Xion, and Demyx answered unanimously.

"Right. So that's where we need to pull the prank." Axel put the remote down once the screen settled on an image of the round room. Xemnas was sitting in his seat playing a 3DS. "Huh... okay. I didn't actually expect him to be there right now." He shrugged, "Meh. It should be fine. We just need to wait for him to leave, then we'll sneak this little baby onto his seat." Axel whipped out a whoopee cushion and grinned.

Xion commented, "A whoopee cushion? Really?"

"I didn't see you guys coming up with any better ideas."

* * *

Demyx was lying face down on the floor or Roxas's room snoring, Roxas was beginning to nod off as well, and Axel was staring intently at the screen.

"Axel," Xion muttered, "It's been five hours. Can we _please_ just go to bed?"

"Shh! I think his batteries are getting low."

Xemnas was pounding on the X button like his life depended on it. After about a minute he kicked his seat and pressed A. "What kind of battle lets the boss reverse time back to the beginning of the battle?!"

"Axel... It doesn't look like his batteries are dying."

"Shh!"

Xion sighed. She turned the camera towards her tired face and whispered, "This has been another episode of _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_. Thank you all for all your awesome fan mail. We really appreciated it.

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! I hope you guys liked it! I got up at around 4:30am to work on this... it is now 11 o'clock. That's how much I love you guys. :)  
**

**Thank you Hannatude for letting me use "kupoccino"! If you guys want to read more about kupoccinos, you should check out her story, _These Violet Tears_.**

**And also, leave a review! Easter special should be up soon. ;)**


	16. Easter Special!

**Du-du-du-dun! I finally wrote the Easter Special! Sorry it's so late, I think my teachers must have gotten into a "who can pile more homework on Juicy this week" contest. Whatever the case, enjoy the special! (Expect an April Fools one to follow within the next couple of days.)**

The room was dim in the early light of morning. A hushed, "Kup-Kupo," could be heard from behind the camera as Xion groggily sat up in bed.

"Ugh... Moogle?" Xion rubbed her eyes and turned on the light, illuminating her in her long pajama shirt, organization-sigil pajama pants, and tangled aura of black hair. "What are you-" Here she yawned and blinked a few times. "What are you doing in my room?" Her eyes widened as her gaze drifted down to the camera. "Hey, is that my camera?!"

"Kupo!" The camera suddenly plummeted to the rug as Xion shouted in alarm. Her feet were visible on screen as she clambered out of bed to retrieve the fallen video camera. She spun it towards the door just in time to catch a glimpse of the naked organization moogle dashing out of the room wearing a fuzzy, white, bunny headband.

"What in the worlds...?" Xion sighed and turned the camera to face herself once again. "Hey, there. Apparently Moogle tried to steal you and accidentally turned you on. It's still pretty early though, so I think I'm going to-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a roar of outrage that sounded a lot like Larxene, "ALRIGHT, WHO BROKE INTO MY ROOM?!"

Xion stepped out into the hall to find a pajama-clad Larxene standing outside her bedroom door with her fists clenched at her side. Her entire face was a bright shade of pink. "You!" Larxene stormed up to the camera and stabbed her finger towards the lens. "This had better not be another one of your stupid web show pranks! If it is I swear I'll-"

"Ahhh!" Marluxia ran out into the hall in his hot pink, flower print boxers. "Skipper's been kidnapped!"

"Skipper?" Larxene lowered her accusing index finger and wrinkled her brow. "Wait, so you had something stolen from you too?"

"As did I," Luxord stood in his doorframe with his arms crossed over his gunmetal grey night-shirt. "It appears we've got quite the little cheater on our hands."

"I still think it was the newbies," Larxene spat and glared back at the camera. "Well, fess up, Fourteen. Where'd you and Blondie stash our stuff?"

Roxas exited his room at last, yawning and rubbing his sleep-lined eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Um," Xion muttered, her voice quivering with audible nervousness, "I woke up this morning because Moogle was in my room. He tried to take my camera but I got it back in time-"

"A likely story!"

"But apparently," Xion continued, "He was also in everybody else's rooms because they're all missing stuff too."

Roxas cocked his head. "What? Why would Moogle want to steal-" His eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him. "I'll be right back." Roxas ran back into his room only to emerge moments later with a scowl. "He took something from me too."

"What?" Xion turned the camera to show everyone's perplexed faces, aside from Larxene's who was still enraged. "What would Moogle want with all our stuff?"

Axel sauntered into the hall from around the corner, his long, red hair hung loose around his shoulders. "So Moogle did this, huh?" He wrinkled his nose as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess we know what he stole from you," Larxene snorted, momentarily distracted from her fury.

"Ha, ha, ha," Axel scratched his scalp again. "Yeah, it looks like everyone's missing something. We were just about to meet up in the grey room to figure this all out when they asked me to come get you guys.

"Oh, goody," Larxene grumbled as she pushed past Axel to head out to the grey area. "I was _just_ thinking that this organization could use more meetings."

They all filed silently down the hall and arrived in the already-filled grey room. Everyone- aside from Xemnas- had gathered around the center of the room in their pajamas. Even Saïx stood stone-faced among the crowd wearing a pair of organization-sigil pajama pants beneath his cloak.

"Got 'em," Axel announced as they entered the room. "Their hall was hit too. Apparently the moogle's behind this."

"Moogle?" Xigbar stepped forward wearing a pair of socks tied around his head like a homemade eye patch. "What in Kingdom Hearts would Moogle want my eye patch for?

"Or my razor," a scruffy-looking Xaldin added.

"How should I know?"

Suddenly, everybody began talking over each other about their stolen items. Saïx sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Enough. Your mission for today is to locate the moogle. The first one to bring my iPad back to me gets a vacation day."

His words only made the roar in the room grow louder. A few members began to file out of the grey area when Axel threw up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, you guys! We're _all_ missing something, right? Well then, shouldn't we try to find all the stolen stuff since we're going to be looking around the castle anyway?"

"Good idea," Luxord nodded appreciatively. "That improves the odds of us all getting our lost items back. I could use better odds considering my luck was stolen."

"Your luck?" Roxas wrinkled his brow. "How can someone steal luck?"

"Wait," Axel stepped into the middle of the crowd. "Why don't we all say what we're missing so we know what we're looking for? Obviously Saïx is missing his iPad, Xigbar's missing his eye patch, and Xaldin's missing his razor. I'm missing my hairspray," here he paused to scratch his head. "What else?"

"I am missing my Nook," Zexion stated from the couch. For the first time, he was sitting in his usual spot empty-handed and attentive.

"Lucky boxers," Luxord supplied.

"My diary," said Larxene.

"My goldfish!" Demyx held up an empty bowl of water and frowned sadly. "I don't know what happened to it."

Vexen sighed, "Demyx, that was me. Don't you remember? The mutation formula I sprinkled in the macaroni and cheese wore off a couple of hours after I turned into a goldfish. That bowl has been empty for months now."

"Oh."

"I, on the other hand, am missing a very special... _potion_ I finished perfecting last night. It was supposed to help me get rid of a little problem I've been struggling with lately." Vexen shot Axel a look.

Axel counted off on his fingers, "Okay, so we've got an iPad, and eye patch, a razor, a can of hairspray, a nook, a diary, a pair of boxers, and a potion. Anything else?"

"Skipper," Marluxia said. "The moogle kidnapped Skipper."

"Uh... huh," Axel paused with eight fingers up, unsure of whether to count this one or not. "Who is that again?"

Marluxia huffed. "Only Barbie's much prettier, way smarter, extremely underappreciated younger sister! Duh! You know, we're very alike now that I think about it..."

"Huh? Wait, hold on a second," Axel said, shaking his head in confusion. "Barbie as in the doll?"

"Yes, Barbie _the doll_," Marluxia rolled his eyes. "How many other Barbie's do you know with a sister named Skipper?"

"Uh... okay," Axel said, "And I guess we're looking for a doll. Who are we missing? Lex? You got anything?"

Lexaeus slowly shook his head.

"He would prefer to locate his stolen item on his own," Zexion supplemented from the couch.

"Alright, so that leaves Roxas. What are you missing?"

"Ugh," Larxene whined, "Who cares-?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing. I want to find mine by myself too."

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"Okay, so we're looking for those items I guess. First one to find Saïx's iPad isn't a rotten- egg?" Axel cocked his head the scratched his hair. "Hey, is that a colored egg over there?"

Everyone immediately turned in the direction Axel indicated as Xion zoomed in to catch the blue and green striped egg on camera.

"Oh, Hearts."

"It's a-"

"Easter egg!" Demyx rushed to the egg and popped it open. Inside was a small sitar pick and Demyx grinned. "Hey, I wondered what happened to this."

"Demyx, Axel literally _just_ asked you if you were missing anything," Larxene said.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd lost this," Demyx slipped the pick onto his finger and summoned his sitar. "I didn't know it was stolen." He began to strum a happy tune on his sitar.

"Moron."

"One down," Axel noted. "Okay, I guess we're going on an Easter egg hunt."

"What's an Easter egg hunt?"

Xion directed the camera to Roxas just as everyone turned to stare at him quizzically.

"Wow," Larxene frowned. "Did you have a really deprived childhood or what?"

"An Easter egg hunt," Xaldin answered, "Is when you hunt for colored eggs."

"On Easter," Xigbar added.

"What's Easter?"

"Really?!"

"Easter," Zexion began, "Like Saint Patrick's Day-"

"The author skipped that one, Zex," Axel whispered.

"Of course," He cleared his throat, "Easter, like Valentine's Day, originated as a pagan fertility festival. This is why it is often depicted by rabbits- lagomorphs known for their ability to rapidly procreate- and eggs- the reproductive body that, when fertilized-"

"Ah!"

"Can we skip this part, please?! Better yet," Axel stood in front of the camera, blocking Zexion from view. "So basically this wacko festival got turned into Easter and now we hunt for Easter eggs full of candy that the Easter Bunny hides and eat chocolate rabbits. Got it memorized? ™"

"Oh! That explains why Moogle was wearing those rabbit ears..."

"Uh, I guess," Roxas answered over Xion's comment.

"Great. Now let's get searching."

The camera cut to show everyone moving in one great mass through the convoluted halls of the castle, murmuring as they searched for the colorful eggs.

"Thank Hearts we're not in Castle Oblivion," Marluxia shuddered. "I'd probably never see Skipper again."

"What are you? A four year old girl?"

"PWND," Axel whispered back to the camera and smirked.

"Hey, there's an egg up there!"

Everyone looked up at the small ledge Roxas pointed to about thirty feet above the walkway they stood on. The camera zoomed in to show the rather large red egg teetering on the edge of it."

"Oh, Hearts."

"Axel," Xion whispered, "Why don't you do that thing you did to get the organization emblem when it was in the train station? Remember? It was too high up for me and Roxas to reach, but you were able to get it with your chakrams."

Axel looked to the camera then back up doubtfully. "I guess it doesn't hurt to try. Hey, stand back guys!" Axel extended his arms out to the side and summoned both of his fiery chakrams. He proceeded to throw them one after the other up at the large egg.

BOOM!

The egg exploded on impact and chunks of burning shell and pieces of aluminum ended up raining down on the party. The camera zoomed out and shifted out of control for a moment as Xion moved back with the crowd.

"No!" Marluxia fell to his knees, hands clasped over his mouth as he stared up at the fiery destruction. "_SKIPPER!_"

Axel frowned and knelt to pick up a hot piece of aluminum. He examined it and sighed. "Relax, Marly. It was just my hairspray." Here he dangled the piece of metal in front of him, "Contents under pressure, keep away from open flame." Axel snorted and tossed it off the edge of the walkway. "Well, there goes that. By the way, you're definitely getting another PWND tally for that 'emotional' breakdown."

Marluxia flushed and stood, brushing himself off. "You wouldn't find it so funny if it was your Skipper up there."

"Yeah I would."

The camera cut away again to show the party from the rear as they continued to search for Easter eggs. At one point Demyx approached Saïx and began strumming an odd tune and singing,

"_Saïx, why did you eat my fries?_

_I bought them, and they were mine._

_But you ate them! Yeah, you ate my fries..._

_And I cried, but you didn't see me cry."_

Demyx began to strum louder and bellowed,

"_Saïx, do you even love me-?"_

Saïx confiscated his sitar.

It was then that Larxene pointed out a medium sized yellow egg up ahead and ran to snatch it. She popped it open. "My diary!" She grinned and clutched it close to her chest. "Later, morons! I've gotta go find a new hiding place for this baby." Larxene opened up a corridor of darkness and left through it.

"I suppose her leaving improves the odds of us winning that vacation day," Luxord said, "But it lessens our odds of finding all the eggs."

"Wait a second! I already found my egg!" Demyx grinned and opened another corridor of darkness, "That means I don't have to help either, right?" He retreated through it and resummoned his sitar just as it began to shut.

Luxord shrugged. "I doubt he really affected the odds too much."

Again the party trekked through the castle, searching for any spots of color in the otherwise dull, white rooms.

"There!" Axel, Xigbar, and Vexen all said at the same time while pointing in three different directions. Axel was pointing to a small, light blue egg on a walkway across from theirs, Xigbar was pointing to a medium, blue and white egg a short distance ahead, and Vexen was pointing to a large, brown and orange egg on a platform a little ways below them.

There was a moment of silence as the remaining party members looked from one egg to the other, as if mentally debating which to go after. Vexen was the one to break this silence when he took off running for the egg up ahead. "Dibs!"

"Hey, you didn't even find that one!" Xigbar teleported in front of Vexen and they both raced towards the egg.

"Guess that means that one's mine." Axel also took off running, but in the opposite direction in order to reach the neighboring walkway.

Roxas was quick to chase after him. "Xion, c'mon!" He ran past the camera along with Xaldin and Luxord, all after that vacation day.

Lexaeus and Marluxia both went after the third egg; Marluxia by running and Lexaeus simply by stepping over the edge of the walkway and dropping down to the platform.

They all opened their eggs.

"Your razor," Luxord handed the prize from the small, light blue egg to Xaldin who took it gratefully and exited through a dark corridor.

"My potion!" Vexen snatched the potion from Xigbar as soon as he'd cracked the blue and white egg open, laughing manically. "Now all I've got to do is get Axel to drink this and I'll finally be rid of him!"

Axel raised an eyebrow at the mad scientist. "You know I can hear you, right?"

"Oh, Hearts." Vexen escaped through another dark corridor before he could ruin any more of his evil plan.

Lexaeus opened the last egg just as Marluxia arrived at the platform, huffing from all the running he'd done to get there. "You... cheated."

"PWND!"

Lexaeus shrugged and pulled the prize from the large, brown and orange egg: a stuffed bear. He smiled slightly as he opened a third dark corridor and left with the bear held to his chest.

"Well... that was strange," Axel concluded.

Roxas cocked his head, "Wait... Lexaeus has a teddy bear?"

"I learned not to question that man a long time ago," Axel said as he clapped Roxas on the back, "C'mon, let's keep looking."

The scene jumped forward to a point where the party had regrouped on the same walkway. They pressed on towards the training rooms and in less than a minute they had reached the luck-testing training arena. Luxord stopped.

"If I were designing this game, I would most definitely hide the luckiest item in a place luck is required to reach," He faced the door and tugged it open, grimacing at the sight of all the jars containing violent Nobodies he'd have to get through in order to find his egg. "Farewell, friends."

"Uh, Luxord?" Roxas tapped him on the shoulder.

"This game has been quite enjoyable."

"Luxord."

"If I do, by some miracle, manage to succeed-"

"Luxord!"

"What? Can you not see that I'm monologuing?"

Roxas sighed and pushed past Luxord into the room. He approached the jar furthest from the doorway and plucked a medium, black and red egg from the rim. He carried this back to Luxord and handed it to him. "There. Found your egg."

Luxord accepted the egg and opened it without a word. He smiled at the sight of a plain, dark pair of men's underwear stuffed inside. "Thank you, Roxas." Luxord clasped him on the shoulder, "I am forever indebted to you." He then opened a corridor of darkness and exited through it.

"And you all say _I'm_ dramatic," Marluxia grumbled.

"Because you are," Axel scratched his hair irritably.

The party continued on through the hall of training rooms and back towards the main part of the castle. They soon reached a stretch of unoccupied rooms and began checking inside of them while Xion stood out in the hall recording their efforts.

"Oh, I believe I've found one." Zexion entered one of the empty rooms and opened the large, light grey egg inside of it. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of his Nook. "Ah, what do you know? It seems I've reclaimed my stolen eReader." Zexion immediately turned the device on and left through a dark corridor, never once taking his eyes off the screen.

After that they made sure to check all the unclaimed rooms, but Zexion's was the only egg found in one. After another several minutes Xigbar sighed, "I don't think we're ever going to find the last four. We should just call it quits and try to get on with- Oh, hey. There's an egg."

Xigbar strolled up to a small, black and silver egg sitting in the middle of the hallway. He popped it open and grinned widely at the eye patch it held. "Thank Hearts!" Xigbar turned away from the camera and pulled his makeshift eye patch off and his original eye patch on. He faced them and smiled again. "Yeah! Now we're talking! See ya'll later." He waved and vanished.

Axel, Roxas, Xion, Marluxia, and Saïx all arrived back in the grey area utterly exhausted.

"This Easter egg hunt is a nightmare," Axel complained as he plopped down into one of the plush, white sofas. "Just wait. The moment I get my hands on that moogle-"

"Eggs!"

Everyone perked up at Roxas's exclamation and Xion redirected the camera to show what Roxas was indicating. There, sitting between the cushions of one of the couches were the last three eggs: one gold, one pink, and one dark blue.

"No way," Axel muttered.

Marluxia crossed to the couch and plucked the pink egg from the cushions. He cracked it open and squealed at the sight of the brunette doll within. "Skipper! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Roxas pulled out the next one: the gold one. He opened it and smiled at the wooden popsicle stick it contained.

Saïx was last and pulled the final egg from the cushions. He snapped it open and woke the tablet within. "Excellent work, Thirteen. You may take the rest of the day off."

"Whoa, what? That doesn't count as a vacation day," Axel crossed his arms. "Half the day's already been wasted on this stupid Easter egg hunt. He should get a full day."

Saïx scrolled through his iPad. "According to my schedule, Roxas had two missions today. He should accept his reward and be grateful that I am not carrying them over to tomorrow." Saïx turned on his heel and left the room with his tablet.

"Jerk," Axel muttered under his breath.

"That's okay," Roxas said and sat on the couch across from Axel. "I'm good with just taking the rest of today off. I _am_ pretty tired of all that walking around we did today."

"Me too," Xion agreed. The camera angle lowered as Xion sat beside Roxas. "But, wait a second. Saïx uses his iPad to schedule all the missions and stuff, right?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah? What's your point?"

"Well, if we hadn't helped him to find his tablet, that would've meant that we'd _all_ get a vacation day or two, wouldn't it?"

Axel's eyes widened as the truth behind Xion's words dawned on him. He scowled. "Kingdom Hearts!"

Xion chuckled. "Aw, it's okay, Axel. He probably would've found it on his own eventually." She turned the camera to face herself and grinned. "Well, I guess that wraps up this really crazy whatever-this-was. Hope you all have a super happy Easter!"

"Watch out for the moogle bunny," Roxas leaned in to add.

"And eat some candy," Axel said from off screen.

"Bye!"

**Ooh... I feel like this one came out a little choppy. Oh well, hopefully it was fun to read anyway. Please review!**

**Goblin Girl, I'm sorry but I think having OCs on the show might make the story a little too complicated and confusing for me and some of the readers to follow (I don't even include my own OCs on the show for this reason). I've seen it done before in other Organization XIII fanfictions, but I'm not so sure I could pull it off. Perhaps this is another good idea for a special? ;)**

**PS- Thank you Hannatude for all the awesome brainstorming and editing you helped me do for this episode! You're awesome!**

** Happy Easter, everybody! Next up: April Fools Special! :D**


End file.
